Geek Love
by Penguin Chicky
Summary: Grissom loves Sara, Sara loves Grissom ... they have fun getting to know each other after Sara injures herself ... A little bit of angst at the start then fluff and romance maybe a little bit of drama as it is GSR after all.
1. Chapter 1

Okay ... here is my new story! It has a lot of romance/fluff some drama and a tiny but if angst at the beginning. For the purposes of this story and because it is fanfiction I am going to follow some of the episodes to begin with but I will not include Grissom's sabbatical or the miniature killer as my Sara is not leaving ever!

It starts from Unbearable - when Grissom asks Sofia to dinner ...

Anyway I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... this story is intended for entertainment purposes only!

Also please be aware if you are a fan of Sofia or Ecklie this story will not be for you ...

* * *

"I have no further questions your honour," the DA told the judge before smiling at Sara indicating she had done a great job.

Smiling back Sara looked to the judge as she asked the defence lawyer whether he had any other questions before turning back.

"Ms Sidle you are free to go," the judge said indicating Sara could leave.

Walking out of the court room Sara felt the late sunshine radiate over her and she smiled glad she was finished after a long day. Walking over to her SUV Sara started the vehicle before heading to the lab to see if Grissom needed her as it was technically her night off. Sara smiled to herself knowing that after sharing her past with Grissom he had also started to open up to her. Heading around the corner to Grissom's office Sara heard a familiar voice and decided to stay in the shadows before walking any further.

"Let's have dinner shall we," Grissom asked a happy Sofia who quickly nodded and followed him down the hall.

Waiting for the footsteps to become more distant Sara stepped out of the shadows and quickly brushed the tear from her cheek as her heavy heart beat uncontrollably in her chest. Glad she had the night off Sara quickly went to the locker room for her things before heading out to her car. Now more determined than ever she would finally sign her resignation letter and push him out of her mind forever.

Walking back outside Sara wished she had been slower after seeing Sofia get into Grissom's car. Smiling at each other Sara could do nothing but watch as the happy couple drove off with Sara left in the dust.

Hearing Sofia indicate that she was unhappy with her job Grissom did the first thing he could think of and quickly asked Sofia to dinner in an effort to make her stay.

Walking out into the parking lot Grissom like a proper gentleman helped Sofia into his truck before walking over to the driver's side. Starting it up Grissom was looking in the rear view mirror when he suddenly spied Sara. Stopping for a second he suddenly saw what Sara did and started to feel a mixture of shame, guilt and remorse.

* * *

Arriving at her apartment Sara closed the door and she started to pace up and down. Normally after an emotionally draining case involving Grissom she would take a long bath and settle down in bed with her book on entomology. Today however instead she headed towards her bedroom and grabbed the book and was about to rip it into pieces when something dropped out. Picking up the photo she used as a bookmark Sara saw herself and Grissom looking back at her. Taken at the lab's Christmas party last year the photo had been on display in the break room before she had quickly removed it for her own benefit. Shaking her head knowing things would never be the same she ripped it in half like Grissom had done her heart and threw it in the trash.

Feeling tears run down her cheeks Sara continued to pace knowing she no longer wanted to feel anything.

Walking through to her bedroom she quickly grabbed her running shoes and after changing out of her court attire she headed out for a run. Still warm Sara started up a fast pace feeling the adrenaline pumping through her system.

A seasoned runner Sara knew that after a few miles her body would relax enough so she could start planning the next stage of her life – the one without Grissom.

Running while her MP3 player pumped music to her ears. She was rounding a corner in the middle of crossing the road when a car came at her. Only just managing to avoid it she landed on the pavement feeling an instant pain in her ankle. Cursing herself and rubbing her foot and tired to get up only to fell light-headed and nauseous. Quick to sit down she carefully took off her shoe and sock and rubbed her foot hoping it was only a slight sprain.

A few minutes later she looked around and saw no-one in site. More tears falling down her cheeks Sara knew like everything else nobody would be here to help her. She was able to put some weight on her foot and hobbled along the sidewalk stopping every few minutes aware it would take a while to get home.

* * *

"The steak and the vegetarian lasagna", the waiter said before placing the food down on the table.

Looking down at his meal Grissom suddenly realized how stupid he had been after ordering something without meat. Although it was hard to admit it for the past few months he had been living life as if Sara was already a huge part of it. Watching as Sofia dug into her steak Grissom realized how stupid he had been.

"Sofia um, I just forgot something I have to do," he lied knowing he needed to tell Sara the truth. "You are an amazing CSI and the lab would see a huge loss if you left," he said hoping she now understood why he had asked her out.

Nodding her head Grissom quickly stood up and after placing some money on the table headed out. Walking out and getting into his SUV Grissom suddenly realized Sofia had no other way to get back to the lab but thoughts of Sara were more important.

Driving to her apartment building Grissom saw her car and quickly got out. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Sara," he called. He then placed his head against the door and heard nothing. Not sure what was going on he went back to his car and started up the engine.

A few streets away he saw her resting against a lamp post and saw she had her foot in the air. He quickly stopped the car and ran over. "Sara, I was just at your apartment, is there something wrong," he asked.

She spied the next lamp post and urged her body on promising she would be okay if she simply kept moving. The instant she got there she quickly breathed out never more happy to have something to lean on. About to start again she saw him drive past and stop. Relief flooded her system when she saw he had no passenger but started to feel uneasy when he walked over.

"Grissom what do you want," she said shaking her head to indicate your displeasure. "Where's Barbie," she said in too much discomfort to caring what he thought any more.

"Sofia, oh I left her at the diner," he said quickly.

Not wanting to look at him Sara decided to start walking forgetting about her ankle and cried out in pain only to have Grissom quickly catch her.

"You've hurt yourself I'm taking you to the hospital," Grissom said carrying her to his car.

"Grissom I can handle this myself just take me home," she said folding her arms across her chest as he put the car in drive.

"No can do Sara, as your friend and supervisor it is my obligation that you take care of yourself," he said as he turned the car around the headed towards Dessert Palm.

Okay you made it this far ... tell me what you think lol;0)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews;0) Here is the next chapter ... I am up to chapter 6 at the moment and have some great ideas for its developemt!

* * *

Sara knew any other day of the week she would have paid to have Grissom carry her but after tonight she could not hide her embarrassment.

Now aware that he could make up for his mistake Grissom happily picked her up again after parking his car and heading towards the ER main entrance. Once inside a porter saw him and quickly found them a wheelchair before Grissom wheeled her to the reception.

"Hi this is Sara Sidle and she has injured her foot," Grissom said to the nurse.

"Okay Mr Sidle if you or your wife could fill these forms in while you wait a doctor will see you soon," she said passing over the paperwork with a smile.

Shocked to hear Grissom referred to as her husband Sara thought he would be out the door fast and on the next plane to outer Mongolia before she blinked. Now even more shocked he started to wheel her over to the waiting area.

"Would you like me to fill them in," he said leaving the invitation hanging.

"No I can do it," she quickly answered relieved to have something to occupy her mind.

Watching as Sara filled out the forms Grissom's heart swelled with his rational mind reminding him that although he had just realized he was in love with her did not mean he could propose marriage just yet.

Looking around the room before gazing back at her Grissom could not help but think of what life might be like if she was his wife. His bed would never be cold, he could share his love of butterfly collecting with her and most importantly they could help the environment by showering together.

His mind now going over the image of Sara naked and wet he didn't initially hear her name being called. Without a moments hesitation he got up and wheeled her through to the examining room.

Now seriously surprised by his concern for her she was amazed when instead of excusing himself he sat down while they waited for the doctor.

"Mrs Sidle my name is Stephen Matthews and I am here to look at your foot," the doctor said shaking Grissom's hand before looking at Sara.

About to correct him about her name she winced when he started moving her foot that was now covered by a large black bruise.

"Okay Sara I am going to have an x-ray taken and then we can talk again," he said smiling making some notes before walking out.

"Oh god, don't let it be broken," she groaned remembering how she broke her leg when she was in foster care and unable to look after herself. Although now an adult Sara knew there was no way she would be able to work in the field or climb the stairs to her apartment with a cast.

"Sara, I am here to help you okay," he said to her unconvinced expression.

"What like how you helped Sofia with dinner," she said her voice dipping with sarcasm.

Grissom quickly shook his head and walked over. Moving her head to make her look at him he spoke, "I asked her out to dinner in a purely work related capacity. She has expressed dissatisfaction in her job and for Ecklie."

She nodded her head aware of their shared hatred. "Then why did you leave her at the diner," she asked.

Glad she was still looking at him he squeezed her hands, "I know you saw us in the car park and I realized then and there what an idiot I have been about us."

About to ask him to elaborate about his statement a porter walked in the door. "Hi I'm here to take Mrs Sidle to X-ray he quickly answered."

Allowing him to help her in the wheelchair she felt a slight relief when Grissom followed as she hated hospitals.

The X-ray taken Sara and Grissom sat in silence until Doctor Matthews re-appeared, "Mrs Sidle I have just looked at your x-ray and the good news it that you have only cracked a bone, the bad news is that you will require a cast," he said to Sara's frown.

Her heart dropping as she heard the doctor she willed herself not to cry aware she would have to rely on other people for the foreseeable future.

Watching Sara as the doctor delivered his news Grissom could see the pain on her face aware she hated to ask anyone for help.

After the cast was applied Sara was given a prescription for pain killers and some crutches then found herself back in Grissom's car.

"We'll go to your apartment and pack a bag, pick up your prescription then get some takeout as I am sure you have not eaten," he said driving.

Unsure she had heard right Sara shook her head, "No I can take care of myself just help me up to my apartment."

It was now Grissom's turn to shake his head, "sorry Sara but there is no way you are going to be able to manage at your apartment with those stairs. Besides I have a perfectly comfortable spare bed," he said as they entered her apartment building.

After he helped her up the stairs Sara decided to try again, "Grissom please I can look after myself, I have cable TV and my favourite Chinese place delivers," she said while he shook his head.

"No Sara, you are coming home with me now do you want me to pack your bag," he said aware she would not want him touching her underwear.

Realizing she would not win the battle she hobbled to her bedroom while Grissom found her suitcase. Packing some clothes and other essential items she then packed her favourite pillow and the book she was reading.

He walked around her apartment looking at some of the art work when he noticed the photo in the trash. Taking it out he frowned aware she must have ripped it in half earlier that night. Putting it in his pocket he smiled aware that he had the same photo and would make another copy for her. About to look in her fridge to see if there was anything that needed to be thrown away she walked out.

"Don't worry Griss I haven't been shopping in a while," she said aware she must have lost weight recently not being able to eat.

He nodded his head and went to get the suitcase and took it down to his car. Coming back up to get Sara he made sure everything was secure before they walked down.

* * *

Aww that's so sweet ... and I wonder what they will get up to at his town house.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the amazing reviews;0) THey always make me smile! Here is the next chapter ...

* * *

Sara watched the road as he drove and smiled when they arrived at the drug store.

"Sorry honey you're going to have to come in as they won't let me take your prescription," he said unbuckling himself before walking over to help Sara out.

"There will be a 15 minute wait," the server informed Sara before going back to work.

Not sure what to do Sara started walking down an isle to get her mind of Grissom and to also try out her crutches. Although it had been more than a decade since she broke her leg using them seemed to come back quickly. Absentmindedly looking at some of the products her face went bright red when she heard her name called and saw she was in front of the condom and lube section. Quick to walk back she tried not to look him in the face as he accepted the pain killers from the woman.

Once back in the car Grissom started up the engine and decided to ask Sara what she wanted to eat, "I know you love Chinese but there is a great Mexican place a few streets away from the town house," he said wondering why she was so red faced.

Trying to remove the vision of Grissom naked writhing against her she quickly nodded her head," yeah that sounds great," she smiled as she started driving towards home.

Once the order was ready he went back to the car and passed Sara the food, "I ordered a vegetarian special," he told her as they drove into his street.

Touched that he would remember her dislike of meat she smiled again as he helped her out and guided her inside.

Once she was seated at the sofa he elevated her foot on a cushion and gave her to TV remote before going to get her things. After placing her suitcase in the spare room he quickly put new sheets on the bed.

"Hungry," he asked as he walked into the kitchen as she flicked through the channels.

Overwhelmed by his kind behaviour she didn't know what to say and her stomach rumbled loudly answering his question. With Grissom sitting on the matching lounger they ate in silence as they watched a documentary on spiders.

The programme coming to an end Sara smiled as Grissom walked over to get her plate, "thank you so much for all your help," she said.

"My pleasure," he said before finding himself lightly kissing her lips.

Even the slight pressure of his lips sent her over the edge with instant warmth shooting between her legs.

Getting into the kitchen he rinsed the plates and glasses to keep his mind off her before walking back out. "Do you want me to run you a bath," he quickly asked aware she could not take a shower.

Quickly nodding her head Sara could not believe he had just kissed her. Hearing him turn on the taps she ran her fingers over her lips.

After finding her a towel and a rubbish bag to put around the cast he watched as she closed the bathroom door and decided to find something to take his mind off the visions of Sara in his bath.

Once inside Sara quickly took off her clothes and put the bag around her cast before managing to get in. Although uncomfortable with her long legs to take full advantage she managed to wash herself. After spending some time soaking up the warm water she decided to get out but soon realized she was unable to balance and fell back in. Sitting there in the warmth she started to feel anxious unsure of what to do.

He walked back into the kitchen and scrubbed the dishes again before putting them in the dishwasher. Deciding then to finish his cross word he heard Sara calling.

Aware she would need his help she called softly before raising her voice, "Grissom," she said a few times before he answered.

"Are you alright," he asked thinking how awkward it must be to wash with a cast.

"No, I don't have any balance and can't get out," she said her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"Okay, um I'll close my eyes once I'm inside," he said before she answered in the affirmative.

Opening the door slowly Grissom quickly walked over and accepted her arm and quickly closed his eyes. Aware she was naked Grissom momentarily lost concentration only to have her slip and he quickly opened his eyes and saw her. Unable to form any words he quickly turned around and found her towel and placed it over her before helping her up again.

Now wishing a hole would open up and swallow her Grissom lost his grip only to open his eyes and see her body. Thinking he was unimpressed with her she was about to hobble into the bedroom when his hand reached over and pulled her into a kiss.

The towel dropping she found herself kissing back, her tongue massaging against his as her bought her hands around his neck and he placed his around her waist. Unable to keep going without air they came apart and looked at each other.

Their breath back Grissom went straight to her neck and started kissing getting a moan of pleasure back in response. His primal urges taking over he lifted her up and walked her to his bedroom and they started kissing again with new vigour.

She breathed out as he slipped her nipple in his mouth thinking the world was going to end until the phone rang.

Pulling back Grissom groaned before reaching over to the phone on his bedside table, "Grissom," he grunted.

"Oh yes of course, I will be there in 15 minutes," he said before putting it down.

Having pulled a blanket around her Sara suddenly realized Grissom was late for work, "I'm so sorry Griss, it's all my fault," she said looking down.

Shocked that she thought this had anything to do with her he quickly kissed her again, "no I didn't realize what the time was. I need to get to work, I'll be back in eight hours if nothing comes up." He then changed his clothes before running over for another kiss then out the door.

Now alone in his apartment Sara got dressed in some PJ's before having a look around. Unable to stop from shaking after their encounter Sara sat down and decided to watch some TV before a restless night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews;0) I had such a great idea for an upcoming chapter I wrote that last night and I have to say had tears in my eyes! Anyway as you will notice this chapter is longer than previous so thank you to gslover123 for making the suggestion ... I am now going back and adding more detail so there is more to read! Anyway as everyone here loves CSI did anyone read about Gary - the guy who plays Warwick ... talk about problems sheesh I thought my problems were bad. Anyway check out Internet Movie Database for more info!

* * *

Running through the door he ignored the stares he received and quickly dropped off his briefcase before turning around to find Sofia only a hairbreadth away from him.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't continue our dinner Gil, we will have to re-schedule," she purred leaning even closer to him wanting to make full use of her new push up bra.

"Maybe," he said wanting nothing more than for her to leave his office. "Ah Greg," he said more loudly than intended when he walked through the office.

"Something keeping you busy at home is it," Greg asked smiling wishing Sara was there instead of Sofia.

"Okay lets get things going," Grissom said putting on his glasses and reading the assignments. "Sofia you can take the B&E in Henderson, Greg you're with me there was a body found at the Imperial Palace," he said before indicating they should leave.

Sitting down Grissom was about to turn on his computer when Sofia walked back in.

"Gil, why don't you give the B&E to Sanders and I'll help you with the body" she said batting her eyelids to such a degree that Grissom though she had something in her eye.

Shaking his head Grissom wondered what else he could do to give Sofia the hint he was not interested, "no Greg is no way near ready for a solo you know that," he said before standing up again indicating she should leave. He watched her walk away and waited a few minutes before walking into the break room to find Greg.

"Wow talk about mirrors," Greg said as they entered the room and saw them on almost every surface including the ceiling.

"The body Greg," Grissom said pointing to the woman before looking again at the ceiling wondering what Sara was doing.

After spending their time collecting evidence they headed back to work. Constantly aware of the time Grissom smiled when the shift came to an end desperate to get home. He stayed in his office for a few minutes watching Sofia leave before heading out to his car. His normal shopping day he decided to stock up on food and chose items he remembered Sara eating and tried to buy organic produce whenever he could.

Changing the channel to the local news Sara wondered who had covered the murder and closed her eyes briefly only to hear him walk through the door.

"I didn't wake you honey," he asked carrying in two of the shopping bags.

"No I was just catching up on the news," she said wondering what was going to happen after last night.

Bringing in the final bag Grissom then started un-packing and talking about the case before making pancakes.

"I talked with Ecklie and he said you will have to stay on desk duty, and that you could start on my paperwork" he said watching her face drop slightly.

Nodding her head she suspected as much wondering how long it would take before she lost her mind completely.

Finished their breakfast Grissom went to wash the plates before coming back to the table. Both looking at each other intently unable to say anything he watched as she licked her lips and found himself loosing control only to find his lips attached to hers again.

Pushing further this time Grissom heard her moan as he dragged his tongue over her lips and started kissing her chin before moving down her neck.

Unsure of what to do Sara knew she wanted nothing more than to continue but was terrified they were moving too fast. Using all her willpower she started to pull back and looked in his eyes, "we need to slow down."

Grissom nodded his head, "it's been a long few days lets get some sleep," he said passing over her crutches.

Sara breathed in and tried not to cry aware of her situation and wished they could say something to each other. Moving towards the spare room she got into bed and laid down after placing a cushion under her foot. Never feeling more alone, the past day's events washed over her and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming and she stared sniffling.

Unsure of what was going on Grissom was aware that Sara had gone through a lot in the past 24 hours and needed time. Turning off the shower he dried himself and walked into his bedroom. Changing into an old tee-shirt and boxers he suddenly heard her whimpers through the wall. Wondering if she was in pain he quietly snuck down the hall and found the tablets before getting her a glass of water.

No longer caring if he heard her Sara wept into her pillow but stopped momentarily when she heard him walk down the hall. Now whimpering she didn't hear him walk in and suddenly felt his hand stroking her back.

"These pain killers are not going to do you any good in the bottle," Grissom said opening the lid before realizing she was not crying in physical pain. He then placed the items on the bedside table and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay Sara," he said rocking her gently as she cried into his chest.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and pulled away softly now feeling like a complete idiot. "It's just not fair," she said softly as he continued to rub her back.

"What isn't fair honey," he asked gently kissing her head.

"It's not fair that all she has to do is say she is unhappy and you ask her out to dinner and when I did the same thing you sent me a plant that died a week later," she said trying to keep her breath steady.

He moved his hands down and cupped her face before kissing her wet eye lids. Bringing her back he clutched her against him again needing her strength as well as his own. "That's because I don't love her Sara. I know I've been a coward but I knew I couldn't screw this up. You're too important," he said softly

Not sure she believed him she shook her head, "but I have been here all this time. You know if I didn't feel the same I wouldn't have waited," she said as he kissed her cheeks.

Closing his eyes he placed his forehead against hers smiling as he smelt her unique scent, "I love you Sara, I've loved you from the moment we met," he whispered.

Sitting up in bed she looked at him, "you love me," she asked quietly as he nodded his head.

"I was just too afraid to say it, what if you find someone younger or," about to continue Sara silenced him with her lips.

Pulling back she held his head with her hands, "I love you, you're my equal in every way."

Now at peace with each other they undressed and made love both neither feeling so complete with each other or their decision.

Awaking first Grissom bought Sara close to him and kissed her soundly never so happy. "Hey," he said as she woke up moving down to give her a kiss. "There never was any chalk was there," he asked smiling as she sat up.

She shook her head, "no but you were so adorable when you got angry I couldn't resist," she said smiling rubbing his cheek again.

* * *

Waking up much later she opened her eyes and saw the sunset. She then smelt something wonderful coming down the hall. Quickly putting her PJ's back on she smiled as she remembered their first time. Although it was awkward with her cast it was more about showing each other their intense love then physical pleasure. She smiled as she saw her crutches in easy reach and proceeded to find the source of the delightful smell.

"You're up sweetheart," he said walking over after he placed the lid down on a saucepan and accepted a kiss.

She pulled away slowly and grinned, "that smells wonderful," she said before being directed to the table.

He smiled back and poured her some ice tea before walking into the lounge, "it's just a simple tomato and basil sauce with pasta," he said passing over the drink.

"Well it sounds absolutely delicious," Sara informed him before tasting the cool drink.

Both enjoyed the meal which also included a green salad with pine nuts, Sara learned about the summer Grissom spent in Italy where he learned how to cook.

"You truly are a man of mystery," she said passing over her plate.

"Not for much longer I hope," he answered back happy that they could now truly open up to each other and fall in love properly.

After he rinsed the dishes and turned on the dishwasher he walked through to the bathroom and turned on the taps. Going back out to the living room he smiled at Sara and they moved into a kiss. Wanting nothing more than to sink into her lips he pulled away," I'm pouring us a bath," he said and smiled at her happy response.

Undressing each other Grissom got in the bath first and then half lifted Sara and placed her in front of him.

Sighing as the warm water lapped over them she settled back into his chest and happily accepted his arms around her. Both laying with each other they watched the sunset aware neither had been so at peace within themselves in years.

Once it was dark Sara sat up and reached over for her shampoo. "Will you wash my hair sweetheart," she asked and Grissom happily obliged.

After they were clean and their hair washed they decided to partake in some bath time kissing before they heard Grissom's alarm. "One hour until work," he informed her as he dried her off careful not to allow any water to go into the cast.

Once they were dressed they shared a much needed caffeine hit before driving into work.

* * *

Awww thats so cute! I know there is a lack of smut in this chapter but rest assured I have written some for a future chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews! As always you guys are the reason I post! This chapter is a lot longer but it does cover a lot of ground. I used some of the dialogue from Grave Digger and as always I own nothing!

* * *

"I know it's tedious but it's better than being at home," Grissom said to Sara before adding quietly, "well without me at least," aware the lab was worse than most gossip magazines.

Setup at his desk Sara grimaced as she saw Sofia walk passed looking none to happy about the arrangement. Getting down to work she looked at his endless pile of paperwork wondering what he would have done had she not broken her foot.

With assignment sheets in hand he walked through to the break-room and saw Sofia was dying to ask questions. "Sofia you can take the decomp found near Lake Mead while me and Greg continue from last night," he said before starting again. "As I'm sure you've worked out already Sara has broken her foot so is on desk duty until further notice. She is working though some of my paperwork until it is cleared and at that stage she will assist on other cases," he said indicating for them to start.

Walking over to get coffee before making Sara some tea he saw Sofia from the corner of his eye. Holding both cups he was about to head out when she started to pour her own.

"Convenient that she broke her foot so she can spend more time with you," Sofia sneered before adding milk to her coffee.

Shaking his head Grissom headed out not willing to dignify her with an answer.

Fully immersed in her job Sara smiled when later that night Grissom came in with Greg and food.

"We got you a vegi burger and chocolate shake," Greg said before finding a seat to sit down.

Smiling back at Grissom who sat at the sofa to eat his cheese burger she told Greg about her foot.

After further tests to the dead body Grissom and Greg ruled the death of the woman was caused by drugs and pain killers. Glad to be finished he headed back to his office to check on Sara.

"Wow you're certainly fast," Grissom said all smiles seeing the pile noticeably smaller.

"Thanks," Sara breathed out glad her night was over, "I think I'm ready for bed," she said with yawn.

Smiling back Grissom quickly checked his email before grabbing his briefcase, "your carriage awaits," he said opening the door for her as she hopped after him.

Once they were home Grissom decided to share some more of his culinary secrets with Sara, "how does a potato basil frittata sound sweetheart," he asked while looking for his large frying pan in the cupboard.

"Heavenly," she answered as she saw him then bring out his smoothie maker.

Taking another sip of her berry and yogurt smoothie she sighed, "I think you have the job Griss this is totally amazing," she said watching his arms as he whisked eggs.

"Well I'm just happy you're eating. You always seem to pick at your food," he said making the final touches before putting the frittata in the oven.

Once they ate Grissom cleaned up before joining Sara in bed.

"Monday is my night off," he told her as they snuggled up together that afternoon after waking.

"I know," she said quietly well aware that with Grissom off Sofia was in charge of night-shift.

"It's just with you broken foot it would be reasonable to assume you would take a few days off work. And I thought maybe we could go on our first date," he said kissing her forehead.

"Um I'm not sure," she said aware of the trouble they could get into.

"Sara I'm your supervisor and besides I will tell them to call me if there are any problems. Anyway I'm sure Warwick or Nick would me more than happy to cover for you if you were ill," he said

Looking up at him she pulled him down for a kiss, "let me think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow okay," she said excited with the prospect of a proper date but terrified of the consequences if they were found out.

Arriving at work that night Sara went back to paperwork and noticed Sofia's glances again and decided to hell with it.

"Monday night sounds great," she whispered to him later and he smiled before walking out with to Sofia and Greg to processes their gang murder.

* * *

Unsure of what to wear Sara settled on a blouse and jacket not confident enough to wear a dress with a cast.

She was in the bathroom making the final touches to her makeup when she heard someone knocking at the door. Unsure of who it could be and terrified it was someone from work she stayed quiet and hoped he would answer. After waiting a few minutes and another knock she slowly walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. Shaking her head slightly she opened the door to Grissom who in a dark suit was carrying red roses.

"Did you loose your keys," she asked as he walked in.

With a grin he shook his head, "no I am here for our date," he said passing over the flowers.

"There amazing," she said as he walked across the room and sat down on the couch.

"Nice place you have," he said adding to their banter as Sara put the roses in water.

Once on the counter Grissom carried them over to the table and smiled. "I have something else for you," he said taking out a package.

"Oh Griss," she said accepting the wrapped box and opened it to discover a beautiful gold necklace and pendant, "you shouldn't have."

Kissing her neck after fastening it he smiled, "nothing is too good for you honey," he said gently kissing her lips not waiting to smudge her make up.

"You really know how to make a woman go weak at the knees Griss," she said before picking up her bag.

"Well you've waited long enough for me so I'm sorry if I can't help myself," he said before locking the door and ushering her out to the garage.

Not sure where they were going Sara was relieved when they arrived at a small and cosy restaurant well away from the strip.

Once seated at their table and their drink order taken Sara couldn't help but smile when she looked at the menu and saw it was vegetarian.

"Thanks so much for taking us here but Grissom just because I don't eat meat doesn't mean you can't," she said after taking a sip of her wine.

"I know but for the past few months I haven't been able to stomach it as I used to," he said before reaching over for her hand.

"Wow so," she asked taking another sip.

"About two months ago I had just finished that rape and homicide involving the clown and trapeze artist and decided to treat myself to steak and eggs before going home to sleep. They bought it out and although the meat was well done I couldn't eat it. Since then whenever I think of it my stomach churns. It wasn't until I saw Sofia eating her steak that I realized I couldn't eat meat because I didn't have you," he finished rubbing her hand.

"You have me now sweetheart," she said smiling again aware he could not get any more adorable.

Their meals now served the couple continued catching up like long lost friends aware that with ignoring each other the past few months they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Sara worked steadily on Grissom's paperwork and finished after only four days and even got a small smile from Ecklie.

A few weeks later now in a walking cast Sara helped the other CSI's with work in the lab while she spent every other moment at home with Grissom.

Sara walked into his office and smiled when she saw his framed certificate for the ownership of Trigger. "What's this?" she asked slightly amused.

Grissom smiled with excitement, "I just got it. It's a certificate of honorary ownership of Trigger, "The Smartest Horse in the Movies," issued by Roy Rogers to the Children of America. Roy felt that the children of America were the true owners of Trigger, so any kid that would write him, he'd send 'em one of those."

Sara continued to look at it her heart swelling aware that he was a big kid at heat, "And where did you get it?"

Grissom smiled back, "The Roy Rogers and Dale Evans Museum, which used to be in Victorville, California, and is now in Branson, Missouri."

She decided to keep him going fully aware that when he was enthusiastic about something he was even more adorable, "Roy Rogers, the cowboy?".

He nodded his head, "King of the cowboys. I wrote to him when I was

four. He sent me one of those. I lost it, so I thought I'd replace it."

Now moving over to his desk she saw him get something out of his top draw, "And then you thought you would frame it."

He found what he was looking for and bought it out, "yeah. I also got something framed for you," he said before passing it over.

Unsure of what he had Sara happily accepted the wrapped package and walked over to the sofa while he closed his door and joined her. Opening it carefully she took off the paper before coming to a box. She lifted out the antique photo frame and felt her eyes start to water as she saw the photo she had torn into pieces at her apartment.

"But how did you," she said bringing the photo to her chest as he brushed away her tears and leaned in for a kiss.

"I have the negative sweetheart. I found the torn photo and decided to get you a new print. It can be our first photo together in the town house," he said as she continued to look at it.

Now feeling completely overwhelmed and in complete awe of his love for her she pulled him in for a hug and another kiss.

* * *

After giving Nick and Warwick the assignments for the night Catherine decided she needed caffeine. Walking into the break-room she spied some of Greg's special stash. After pouring herself a cup she was walking passed Grissom's office when she heard Sara talking to him. Having noticed a definite upturn in the two CSI's relationship since Sara had broken her leg Catherine decided to stay and listen.

Hiding in the shadows behind the closed door she heard them discussing his townhouse and something about a photo when her phone rang. Quick to hightail it down the hall when Grissom's office phone also started ringing she heard Brass and her heart dropped – Nick had been kidnapped.

* * *

Busy searching for any evidence to help Nick, Sara did not initially notice Grissom was gone but then found out he was taking the ransom to the abandoned warehouse.

"Where do you think you're going," Sofia half yelled as Sara grabbed her vest.

"To help," she quickly yelled back before Sofia managed to run up to her.

"No Sara you can stay here I'm going. And as I out rank you I would suggest you don't argue," she said looking up at the brunette more than willing to push her around after the recent time Sara had spent with Grissom.

Beside herself Sara watched as Sofia along with Warwick headed out the door. She now knew there had been an explosion and she was terrified for Grissom. About to start crying she saw Catherine who walked up to her.

Now sure that there was something going on between the two Catherine quickly grabbed her kit before going up to Sara. "God don't let her boss you around, lets get going," she said before pointing towards the door

Once at the scene Sara noticed everyone running around and spied Grissom with Sofia. As Sofia walked away Sara saw her chance. "You okay," she said before quickly stroking his cheek as the paramedic checked him over.

"I'll live," he said smiling holding her hand on his cheek.

Quick to get to work Catherine was also watching the couple out the corner of her eye and could've fallen over when Sara not only stroked his cheek but he placed his hand over hers. Deciding to find out more information later she got back to work.

* * *

After a night that seemed to last forever Nick was found and Sara continued to help Grissom recover as much evidence as possible for the case.

Engrossed Grissom didn't initially see Sara busy at work in the dirt and noticed her cast. Looking around him he then spied Sofia talking to some of the officers.

"Sofia, get back to work," he yelled angry that Sara with a cast was managing uncomfortably while Sofia watched on. He then helped Sara up as she protested and took her to one of the cars and quickly looked around to see if anyone could see him.

"Gris, I'm okay," she said before he reached up and cupped her face before giving her a kiss.

"I'll get someone to take you back, I'll get this done then meet you at home," he said before pulling away and motioning for an officer to come over.

Once at home Sara sat down on the sofa determined to stay in the same spot until he got home. After finding the photo frame in her bag she happily placed it on the book shelf and felt his arms around her. She leaned back and they stayed together for a few moments before she turned around.

A few hours later he was feeding her pancakes in bed when he pulled something out of his nightstand.

She swallowed her mouthful and was about to take a sip of her juice when he opened the box and smiled at her.

Bringing out the ring he slipped off the bed and onto the floor on his knees, "I know this may be sudden but I know I love you. "Marry me," he said before she pulled him up.

"Yes," she said before pulling him into another kiss. "A million times yes."

* * *

Awww there getting married! I don't care if its a bit OC it's fan fiction!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews! For any new readers don't be shy;0)

* * *

"Keep your crutches for the next week or so while you begin to start walking normally again," the nurse said after taking off her cast.

Smiling to herself Sara had more to be happy about then just getting her cast off today. Only a week after he proposed she had insisted on having it removed before marrying Grissom and today was the day.

After he had secured the night off for both of them they began preparations and chose a butterfly house and a justice of the peace to marry them at sunset.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the justice of the peace said and was about to ask the man to kiss his wife but they were already lip locked.

Grissom smiled over at Sara as she looked down at her wedding ring. "You are the most beautiful bride," he said pulling into their street.

Getting out they made it to the door when he decided to carry her over the threshold before letting her down gently.

Closing the door Sara bridged and gap and slipped her arms around his neck. Their tongues coming together Sara then used it to trace the outside of his lip groaning as he unzipped the back of her dress.

They came apart momentarily so the dress dropped to the floor. Grissom then quickly shook off his jacket before moving his lips to the tender spot on her neck and unfastened her bra before she pulled him back up for another kiss.

Now walking back towards the bedroom Sara unfastened his belt and his pants fell down his legs. They managed to get on the bed and Grissom kissed his way down her chest and happily sucked in her nipple as she moved her hands into his boxers.

Her warm hands were almost too much he pulled them away and pinned them above her head as he changed sides.

He could hear her quickened breath and used his spare hand to remove her panties before suddenly hearing the phone ring. Quick to ignore the sound her cell phone then started ringing and both looked at each other.

"It could be work," she quickly said before darting into the other room for her phone.

Watching as she skipped out he made a mental note to disconnect all of there phones when his started ringing again.

"Grissom," he grunted down the phone.

"Hey Gil, I know it's your night off but there was a body found with bugs," Catherine said at the other end of the phone suddenly aware of his heavy breathing.

Having decided to find out if there was anything between him and Sara she pressed on. "With Nick on leave, Sofia no longer a CSI there is only the three of us," waiting before saying the next words she smiled when said he would be there in 30 minutes.

Sara walked back into the room and saw a dejected Grissom. "That was Greg, they found a body with creepy crawlies as he called them," she said pressing her breasts into his back to cheer him up.

He groaned at the sensation and pulled her around for a kiss before walking towards his dresser. "Lets get going. The sooner we go the faster we'll be back," he said pulling on his underwear.

* * *

"Where's Greg," Sara asked Catherine as they walked up the hill behind Grissom as the officer took them to the body.

"Oh he and Warwick are dealing with a 419 found in a motel off the strip," she said looking for any signs Sara had been with Grissom earlier. "Anything fun planned for tonight," she asked quick to hide her grin as Sara went slightly red.

"Oh no just the usual, I got my cast off today so I was going to have a long soak in the tub," she said intending to have Grissom in beside her.

Once at the body Grissom got quickly to work and was collecting different samples while Catherine and Sara searched the area. Nearly finished Grissom breathed a sigh of relief only to groan.

"Hey Gil there's another one up here," Catherine shouted down the hill.

His knees creaking when he stood up he followed her voice. Taking off his cap and running his hands through his hair he sighed – it was going to be a long night.

"Don't throw up around here," Grissom yelled at the officer who was turning green as he dealt with the third body found a short distance away.

Turning his attention back to the body Grissom wondered why this had to happen to him. Groaning in frustration that it would be hours even perhaps a day before he saw bride naked again.

Once back at the lab Catherine kept busy but noted a lack of interaction between the two and decided to simply wait it out.

Grissom was careful not to spend too much time around Sara aware he could snap at any second. "You okay," he asked as they collected the evidence off the bodies.

Looking up she smiled and nodded her head, "yeah just wish we could be at home."

"It won't be long Mrs Grissom," he whispered looking over at Doc Robins as he finished dealing with a car crash victim. "I'll see if we can speed things up here," before walking over.

Breathing out Al started to pull off his gloves before seeing Grissom walk over, "death on impact, when will these kids lean that speeding is not cool if you're dead," he said looking down at the teenager. Looking back up at Grissom he shook his head. "Well I'm off on a break, I'll be back in an hour or so, we're fostering a boxer who was found pregnant and she should be giving birth any day," he said smiling.

Nodding his head Grissom then looked over again at Sara wondering if the supply cupboard was sound proof. About to walk back he saw Catherine walk passed.

"So busy night planned Gil," she asked playfully walking over to help Sara.

Hoping his cheeks were not turning red he looked at Sara who was trying to hide her smirk, "no just the usual. Some pizza and a few documentaries before an early night," he smiled realizing that was how he and Sara spent most nights together.

* * *

Never more glad to see Al walk back into work Grissom quickly walked down the hall before seeing him pull out Greg and Warwick's 419.

"Hey Doc I was wondering if you could process those three bodies first," he said before Greg walk up behind him.

"No fair Grissom we were here first. Besides this won't take long," Greg said covering his ears as Al started up his saw.

Feeling beside himself Grissom walked back to his office and sat down. After rubbing his temples for a few minutes he opened his eyes and moaned. Sara was now walking down towards the garage with her coveralls on and her hair pulled back. Licking his lips he almost went to change as well until he saw Catherine following close behind and decided to start some bug time lines.

Aware he was watching her Sara tried to stay focused but after 10 hours she took up Greg's offer for food and asked for a egg salad sandwich.

Pouring Greg a coffee she sat down and took a bite. Seeing a pickle she took a careful bite as she listened to Greg chat about his latest date.

He sat in his office engrossed in his work when he saw her eating. Almost going hard when he saw her start eating the pickle he knew he had had enough.

Sara was about to take another bite of her sandwich when she saw Grissom walking down the hall aware of the instant pool of heat between her legs when she saw his dark expression.

Walking down the hall Grissom no longer cared and decided he if had to wait any longer to touch her again he would explode. "Sara my office now," he barked before heading out.

Pulling a face at Greg she tried not to blush at the idea of Grissom hot and bothered and happily hurried after him. Walking past the supply cupboard she felt an arm pull her in and happily sunk into Grissom's lips as he closed the door.

Desperate to feel her skin he unzipped the coveralls and groaned when he she was not wearing anything but her underwear. His mouth back on hers he was sucking on her lower lip while his hands rested on her breasts as he gently stroked them instantly bringing them to full peaks.

Sara breathed in as he moved his mouth down her neck and she slipped her arms around his to bring him closer.

Catherine had seen Grissom walk off and was determined to follow. She was no idiot and had seen the sexual tension all night between the pair. Walking down the hall she looked into his office which she found empty. She shook her head thinking she had heard something and was about to turn around when she smiled. Opening the door to the supply cupboard she found them both red faced and half naked.

"I knew it," she announced in satisfaction after uncovering the truth.

Sara quickly turned around and zipped herself back up while Grissom pulled Catherine in and shut the door.

"Thank you Catherine for interrupting us again tonight," he said to her triumphant face.

"I knew something was up when I called," she smiled. About to continue she started to think it was their first time and her smile went. "Did I interrupt something special tonight," she asked now feeling guilty.

"Um well," Sara started to speak before Grissom cleared his throat.

"We're sorry this happened at work and it wont happen again," he said rearranging his clothes until something fell out of his pocket.

All watching as his wedding ring fell on the floor Catherine started smiling again. "Are you too," about to continue Sara finished for her, "married, yeah."

"What, when, where, for how long," she managed looking at the happy couple.

"Um about 17 hours ago," Sara said looking at her watch before gazing into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Catherine said now genuinely upset not sure what to say.

"If you could give us a minute Cath," Grissom said pushing her out the room and giving Sara another quick kiss.

Sara walked out first and went back to her lunch while a few minutes later Grissom followed.

"You okay," Greg asked aware she didn't always have the best relationship with their supervisor.

Sara fort off the desire to grin and shook her head, "no something to do with his timelineand he wanted my advice. I think he's tried after everything with Nick," she said then taking another bite for her pickle.

Emerging from the cupboard Grissom saw Catherine seated at his desk and narrowed his eyes not happy with her yet.

"I was just looking through the roster. Nick is back tomorrow and I'll cover for you so you and Sara can have two days off together," she said never happier for two people.

Bowled over by her generosity he nodded his head, "thanks Cath and if you could keep this info to yourself we would be grateful," he said before indicating she should stand up so he could take his seat.

"That's fine with me Gil, as long as you give me all the details over dinner in the near future," she said before giving him and smile and walking out.

Getting back to work Grissom managed to finish within three hours and went in search of her. Coming up to the break room he saw her fast asleep on the sofa. "Wake up Mrs Grissom," he said quietly into her ear and Sara happily opened her eyes smiling. "Catherine is covering for us so get your bag I have a surprise for you."

* * *

I know I'm mean and have left you all hanging ... but the sooner you all give me a review I will give you the next chapter which yes ... contains the much promised smut!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the promised next chapter ... yes I know it's a lot shorter but I don't want to be banned from this site so kept the smut shorter then I would have liked. Thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

Please tell me the next two days will include a large bed and bath," Sara said as Grissom drove them away from work.

"Anything for you," he said as he drove towards the strip groaning as she used her foot to rub against his thigh.

Sara then sat up when she saw them heading towards the Bellagio.

"Pass me your cell phone sweetheart," he said before turning it off and along with his put them in the glove box. After tipping the valet driver they headed towards check-in.

"Thank you sir your room is 1672," the check in server smiled before handing over the key card.

Holding hands Sara spoke softly aware she had waited too long for this moment, "only three floors to go."

Only just managing to keep in control her voice washed over him and he pulled her in for a kiss. Busy exploring each others mouths they did not hear the bing of the elevator door.

The older couple cleared their throats to gain their attention before the husband spoke, "newlyweds."

Now counting down the room numbers Grissom managed to open the door before dropping it on the side as Sara launched herself at him.

Walking backwards to the bedroom they managed to get rid of their clothes and with big smiles got on the bed.

He moved the hair away from her neck and started leaving wet kisses as his hand moved between her legs. Gently applying pressure as he kissed down her middle he reached her breasts and sucked both before moving on. He then alternated between his tongue and lips before reaching her opening and breathed in.

She sucked in air as his mouth found her and she lowered her hands down to his head to create more pressure with her legs going around his neck as she started panting, "ohmygodgil," she managed pushing her pelvis up to create more pressure, I'mgonnacome," she cried out before she went limp seeing stars.

He moved his head and laid it against her chest and listened to her get her breath back and smiled. "I love you Mrs Grissom," he said before she pulled him up for another kiss.

She smiled again as they kissed and then used her renewed strength to push him onto his back. Kissing him down his neck she rubbed her face against his beard groaning at the sensation, "God you're amazing Mr Grissom," she said before she starting kissing again.

It was now his turn to start groaning as she licked his nipple, never aware it could be so sensitive or erotic until Sara nipped it with her teeth creating a pleasure/pain sensation.

Reaching his shaft she stroked him a couple of times before Grissom with renewed forced lifted her onto him.

"Gilbert," she moaned as he filled her and they started moving their pelvises together in perfect sync.

His hands on her waist he managed to turn them back over and then moved down for another kiss watching her. The pleasure building low in his abdomen he started urging Sara on so they could feel the release together. "Come for me honey," he urged kissing her neck as he pumped into her.

Now close to the edge Sara started moaning and pulled her legs around his waist her feet locking them together.

Her legs around him he felt himself buried in even further, "ohgodsara, ohbabyIcomming," he grunted into her ear waiting only seconds before she cried out again and he followed filling himself in her.

Both locked together he relished their new connection aware the cast had prohibited them. Kissing her temple he removed himself before he pulled her over on his chest and he pull a blanket over them.

Their breathing coming back to normal as Grissom continued to kiss her cheek she spoke first, "no regrets my husband."

"Only that I didn't marry you sooner," he smiled holding up her hand to look at the rings before kissing them.

Now yawning she closed her eyes as they got properly into bed cuddled up and fell asleep together.

* * *

Waking up some time later Sara smiled and kissed his nose watching as he opened his eyes returning it with his own.

She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him close and they kissed again slowly. Pulling back for air she then moved her lips down to his beard and kissed his chin before moving to his cheeks.

"I need food," Grissom groaned as he felt her lips and she started giggling.

Eating in bed Grissom was coming to discover that even Sara chewing could turn him on and he smiled as she ate heartily.

"I think I'll meet you in the bath," she said giving him another kiss before standing up and dropping her robe picking up the bottle of Champaign and glasses.

Mesmerized by the sway of her naked body he didn't wait long and picked up the bowl of strawberries and chocolate sauce.

Once in the bathroom he found Sara in the tub covered in bubbles enticing him in. Dropping his robe he got into the warm water and pulled Sara into him, "you in a bath reminds me of someone," he said before popping the cork and pouring some wine.

Taking a sip and allowing the bubbles to fizz on her tongue before swallowing she put her glass down removing her foot from the water. "Although it was painful I can't help but think what would have happened if I never broke it," she said as he gently bought the foot to his mouth and he kissed it.

"Me marrying you would have happened regardless," he said moaning as she then put her foot back in the bath between his legs and starting massaging him.

* * *

Laying back on the bed Sara balled up her hands as Grissom preformed exquisite torture over her body.

Dipping his finger in the warm chocolate Grissom traced a path across and up to her nipple. Smiling as the chocolate hardened slightly he used his other hand to trace the other side while his tongue and lips removed the chocolate.

"Oh god Gil," she groaned as he took her in his mouth tantalisingly slowly. Her eyes rolled back as her brain tried to comprehend that her husband, Gil Grissom, was doing this to her.

* * *

He woke up with a smile on his face and saw the remnants of the chocolate on the side table and smiled. About to pull her back into him he noticed her absence and got up. He secured the robe around his middle and saw her similarly attired watching the sun set over Vegas.

Breathing out Sara smiled as she saw the retreating sun wondering how many days she had watched this very scene aware she would soon see him at work but their time together ending as the sun rose again. Wishing she could go back and tell herself it was not all in vain she suddenly heard the soft music and felt his arms sneak around her.

Watching the sun set together he then moved her hair and kissed her neck as _I Only Have Eyes For You,"_ came over the sound system.

Turning around she rested her head against his chest and they moved slowly to the music.

* * *

Paying for the bill Grissom couldn't help but frown aware that their honeymoon was so short lived. "I'm going to take you anywhere in the world once everyone knows," he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

Nodding her head she leaned into him and closed her eyes as he accepted the receipt.

About to turn around they both heard the familiar voice.

"Knows what," Brass asked with a cocked eyebrow as he looked at the couples matching wedding bands.

"Jim, what brings you here," Grissom asked shocked to see their secret was crumbling so fast.

"Don't change the subject buddy and move along so I can kiss the bride," he said pushing him aside and kissing Sara on the cheek.

"Congrats kid but I knew you loved me first," he smiled happy for Sara and glad he didn't have to kick Grissom's ass into making a move. "Now if there is anything I can help you," he asked as they walked to the exit.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews;0) Hello to all new readers! As always I own nothing!

* * *

Wiping his forehead as he handed over the final box Jim shook his head at the couple, "now when I said I'd help I didn't expect to be lifting boxes."

"Yeah I know but after we decided to donate most of my furniture it seemed impractical to hire a removal service and my lease is up next week," she said watching as her husband found room for the box in her car.

Jim watched as Grissom walked back and gave Sara a kiss. "Right lets re-convene at the town house," he said before all went to their cars.

Once everything was unloaded Grissom passed Jim a beer as Sara started unpacking with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you going to do about addresses," Jim asked aware personal would be suspicious if they got a memo that Sara was suddenly living with Grissom.

Taking a sip Grissom smiled, "Well we were wondering if you could also help with that as well," Grissom said watching Jim's expression. "Do you still own that rental,"

"Yeah, I just got new tenants a few months back," he nodded before drinking again. "You can use the address but use a private mail box for all letters," he said smiling as Sara walked over.

"Thanks so much Jim," Sara said before giving him a hug.

Blushing slightly Jim smiled, "what can I say I'm a romantic at heart and you're my favourite CSI," he said before accepting a handshake from Grissom.

Fixing a snack Grissom watched as Sara found room for her books with a huge smile on her face. "We have to be at work tonight and we need to get some sleep sweetheart so come and have something to eat."

Looking back at her handy work she smiled seeing her things integrated with his just as their lives were. After sitting down and eating her sandwich she stood up again, "next its clothes. I'm going to move all your things to the left side okay," she called out before opening the closet door.

Walking in he saw all of her clothes on the floor and their bed and frowned. "Is there enough room," he asked never realizing they had so much stuff.

"Where have all these clothes come from Gil. Last time I looked you only had a few shirts a court suit and a robe," she said eyeing up his wardrobe having obviously miss calculated.

"We can put your things in the spare room," he tried to reason but quickly wished he could take it away when he saw her pursed lips. "Or maybe I can move some of mine," he quickly said.

"Or we can go through the stuff you don't wear often," she said looking at a hideous Hawaiian shirt and straw hat.

"I like that hat," he said before grabbing it away from her aware he would need to hide it.

"What about this," she said pointing to a shirt that said "bugs don't bite".

"I got that at an entomology conference a few years back it holds sentimental value," he countered realizing they would need a bigger wardrobe.

Deciding they had better things to occupy their time Grissom pulled his arms around her waist and moved her hair away from her neck and started kissing. "I would hate to remind you what happens when I can't touch you at work," he said

Turning around she pulled him into a kiss, "we better let you touch me now then," she purred before walking over to their bed and dumping the clothes on the floor.

"Wake up sweetheart. Work in an hour," Sara said lightly kissing his cheek as Grissom opened his eyes slowly.

Sitting up in bed he smiled when he saw what she was wearing, "I see you now like my tee-shirt as well," he said as he gazed at her wearing nothing but the garment in question.

She leaned forward and gave him another kiss, "I realized that entomologists don't bite either."

Once in the bathroom he saw all of her different products. Amazed that although she wore very little makeup his counter seemed to covered in different items from deodorant, various face creams along with bath and shower gels. "We need a bigger bathroom as well," he said before stripping off into getting the shower. About to wash his hair he saw the door opening and she stepped in.

Lathering up his head she kissed his neck, "I thought you better have one more look before work," she said before he pulled her under the water.

Arriving at work 15 minutes after Grissom, Sara dumped her stuff in her locker before heading towards the break room and saw she Nick.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Sara. It's good to be back," he said happy to see her smiling. "I just saw Grissom he said he should be ready in a few minutes he's just talking to Catherine," he said unsure why Sara went slightly pink.

"You want some coffee," Sara asked wanting to change the topic and quickly found two cups.

* * *

"So you two have fun," Catherine asked when she sat down.

"Yes thanks Cath," he said before changing the topic, "As you have been working as a supervisor I suggest you take over Nick and Sara's evaluations while I deal with you, Warwick and Greg," well aware it was no longer appropriate with Sara as his wife to do her evaluations. He also knew it would raise suspicions if she was only evaluating Sara.

Excited at the prospect that she would still have some supervisory practice she smiled, "that sounds fine but when are you going to tell Ecklie," she asked well aware they would need to tell him eventually.

The sound of his voice making him feel ill Grissom nodded his head aware it would need to be dealt with eventually, "give us a few months of peace and I will have your answer. Besides I can always consult and UNLV have been after me for years to teach entomology in forensics," he said fully prepared to resign to save Sara's position.

Nodding her head Catherine decided to change subjects, "Jim told me about your move, how is living together working out."

Wondering why Catherine knew what Jim was up to he decided to let it slide, "it's interesting. We have too many clothes for the closet and she seems to have a drug store worth of body products in the bathroom," he said in dismay.

Smiling Catherine chuckled, "sounds like you need a bigger house," she said before standing up and walking towards the door.

Thinking about her suggestion for a few minutes Grissom realized if they moved to a bigger house he could not only have his own bathroom but also get a dog as she had mentioned she had always wanted one. Pushing is grand plan to the side for the moment he gathered up the assignment sheets and walked out.

He cleared his throat as everyone chatted happy to be back together again, "okay before assignments I have a few admin things to tell you. Catherine will now be assistant supervisor with Sara and Nick under her direct leadership while Warwick, Greg and Catherine will be under mine."

Looking to see if there were any problems he continued, "as this is our first shift back together I suggest we meet across the road for breakfast after shift on me. Now onto assignments, Catherine and Sara you have a suspicious fire in Henderson, Warwick you have a smash and grab at a jewellery store downtown while Nick and Greg you're with me there were two bodies found at the Palms."

Working the burned out house together Sara realized after recent events they seemed to have worked up a playful banter and was pleased with the idea of a female friend. Once they collected all of the evidence they headed back to the lab.

"Having fun being married," Catherine asked as she drove them back.

Smiling back she nodded her head, "yeah it's great especially now after we both know what we want after years of playing cat and mouse."

Once the shift was over the group met at the lab's favourite diner. Sara smiled when Catherine made sure she could sit next to Grissom. Ordering once Jim arrived they spent the next few hours re-connecting after being split up.

"So anything new with anyone out of the lab," Nick asked smiling.

Hearing the question Sara nearly chocked on her juice but quickly recovered when Warwick spoke up.

"Me and Tina got hitched," he announced showing off his left hand.

Hearing the news Grissom looked towards Catherine aware she had become close to Warwick over the past few months. Seeing a lack of emotion or intrest he pushed it to the back of his mind before looking over at Sara aware they needed more time before everyone found out.

With Grissom paying for the meal Sara decided to head home with a light heart happy to have her husband who she couldn't seem to stop kissing.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews;0) Yes I must say I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and it does make up for all the angst I seem to write.

* * *

With Sara asleep Grissom looked around the room and decided a new house would solve many of their problems. Arriving home that morning Sara had found his stash of pickled animals and turned green.

Slipping out of bed he found his robe and walked into the other room. Turning on his computer he looked through some houses the real estate agent had emailed him. Seeing the house a short drive out of Vegas he picked up his phone, "hi Sandy it's Gil Grissom, yes how about tomorrow at 9am," he said aware he could see the house and be back before Sara suspected a thing.

Having felt him get up she was about to walk in the room when she heard him talking to someone named Sandy. Not sure what to feel and unwilling to jump to conclusions she quickly got back into bed and closed her eyes. Feeling the bed dip as he got back in she decided it was nothing and smiled as he pulled her closer and went to sleep.

* * *

"Seen Grissom," Sara asked Nick the next morning after finishing her case with Catherine.

"Yeah he left about half-an-hour ago," the Texan answered well aware Sara had feelings for their supervisor and secretly hopped Grissom would make a move.

"Oh okay," she said suddenly remembering Sandy and wondered where he was. "I guess I'll see you tonight," she said to Nick thinking Grissom was probably at home already.

Once at her car she put the keys in the ignition when it started spluttering. "Come on," she groaned well aware it needed to be replaced. Trying again she realized there was nothing she could do and got out. Lifting the hood she looked at the engine and tried to guess what was wrong with it. Not a mechanic she dropped the hood and was about to ring Grissom when she heard Jim.

"Hey kiddo car problems," he asked as he saw her slam the hood in frustration.

"Yeah it won't start. Can you drive me home."

Heading towards the townhouse Sara and Jim chatted away, "I think its time to trade it in," she said aware her garage told her to replace it six months ago. "I just haven't had the time with Nick going missing and Grissom," she said with a smile.

"Keeping you up at late hours is he," Jim joked as they turned into the street and Sara turned red.

* * *

"Along with five double bedrooms it has a swimming pool and large rear garden," Sandy Brook the forty something realtor informed Grissom.

"And how much more built up will the area become," he asked having been impressed with the neighbourhood as he drove out but well aware Sara didn't like sub divisions.

Nodding her head Sandy answered, "The area backs onto a national park so no further houses can be built," she informed him glad when he formed a small smile.

Looking around the rest of the property he imagined Sara relaxing in the pool and napping on a hammock. Still within city boundaries and only a 25 minute drive from the lab Grissom decided see the house one more time before making an offer.

* * *

Making Jim breakfast when they arrived at the town house Sara then rang her garage to have her car towed.

Looking at her watch again she saw it was nearly 11.30am and she was now concerned and angry that her husband was not home. Putting more clothes in the closet she heard the door opening and decided to make him come to her.

Stepping inside he set the alarm and quietly took off his coat and shoes hoping he had not awoken her. Walking into their bedroom he saw Sara and watched as she forcefully folded some pants. "Your up sweetheart," he said quietly aware of her pursed lips but still determined to keep the house as a surprise.

"Decided to come home did you," she said with more anger than she hoped aware her old fears were seeping back into her system.

Ignoring her tone he pulled her into a kiss.

Still angry she was going to pull back but instead moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she started kissing back. Now on their bed they found themselves undressing and made love hungry for each other before falling asleep.

"Where's you're car," Grissom asked as they prepared dinner having remembered it was not in the garage when he came home late that morning.

"I think it's dead. It wouldn't start when I finished. I got it towed but the mechanic said last time I got it serviced that it was on it's last legs," she said chopping some carrots.

"Okay, I'll ask Catherine to drive you for a few days so it won't raise suspicion," he said aware he needed some more time to buy the house. Giving her a kiss as she finished chopping he decided to put a car on the shopping list as well.

Once at work Grissom handed out the assignments as normal and decided to call Sandy and made an appointment to see the house one final time. With Sara's reaction to his tardiness that morning he was glad when Sandy agreed to meet him there that night.

"As you can see Mr Grissom the house does catch a lot of heat from the setting sun and I am told the pool retains a lot of sun as well," Sandy said hoping to make a sale.

Walking around the large kitchen Grissom nodded his head even more happy with the property. After looking around the home office and discovering a basement his smile grew aware how satisfied Sara would be that he kept his foetal animals and a spare fridge with his experiments away from the kitchen.

Seeing Sandy hovering Grissom decided to make an offer and was pleased that she would contact the owners that night for their reaction.

"How soon would I be able to move in if the sale goes through," he asked aware the master bedroom contained a double bathroom and he had already started fantasising about it.

"The owners have moved out of state and are looking for a quick sale so I don't see why you couldn't move in as soon as everything is signed," she said smiling.

Going back to the lab he smiled seeing Sara still out and after receiving a phone call from Sandy telling him his offer had been accepted. Picking up his kit he hurried along to the B&E he had assignment himself to earlier that night.

Walking into the lab Sara smiled slightly when she saw Grissom in his office and went to see how his day was going. "Hey Griss," she answered slightly suspicions when he placed a file over something he was reading.

His heart swelling as he imagined her reaction when seeing their new house he moved over some initial papers Sandy had faxed him and smiled, "hey honey I bought you a salad and some pasta when I come back from my B&E," he told her standing up indicating they should leave the office.

"How was the manager," Nick asked Grissom after finding his lunch in the fridge aware he had covered the same pawn shop a few months ago.

"Angry but seemed to realize that if he wanted his insurance I needed full access," Grissom answered glad no one seemed to notice he and Sara were eating the same food again for the second night running. "How are your parents," he asked not given much of a time to catch up the other day with everyone talking.

"Their good I had a great time catching up with everyone. We have decided to spend more time with each other so their coming up to stay in a few months," he answered before taking a swig of his coffee.

* * *

With their shift over Catherine drove Sara over to the mechanic while Grissom arrived a few minutes later to take her home if necessary.

"Okay Miss Sidle I had a look at your car and I got it running but like I said a few months back it's time to spend some cash," the mechanic said before handing over the keys.

"Thanks Gus I'll start looking straight away," she said accepting the keys before going to the reception to pay the bill.

"Okay we need more food so I'll go to the supermarket but I want to start looking for a new car," she said.

"Sounds good to me I have a few errands to run and I'll meet you at home in a few hours," he said his heart skipping a beat that their lives were so integrated already.

With Sara in one direction Grissom headed over to the real estate office to pick up the papers before going to his lawyer.

Arriving at the mega car lot Sara felt overwhelmed but looked at a few different vehicles and accepted some literature on different models before heading to the supermarket. After buying some food she headed home and smiled when she saw his car in the driveway.

"Your home," he said with a smile putting down his crossword and helped her bring in the shopping.

"You hungry sweetheart," he asked unpacking some of the items noticing the booklets on different cars.

"Yes I bought some pastries," she said opening the packet before accepting some tea walking over to the table while he finished unpacking.

"You see any cars you like," he asked smiling aware the house sale would go through in a few days and wanted to have the car waiting in the garage. Grissom was aware that he had enough money from family inheritance, investments and savings to more than cover the purchase the house and car outright before selling the townhouse.

"Yeah maybe a Coupe or something," she said pointing to the picture, "but I like red not black," she added.

Nodding his head he looked at the car and smiled glad she had mentioned the colour as it would make buying a car that much easier.

Comparing the different car models he noticed Sara unable to stop yawning and decided to put her to bed. Undressing and making love he held her close as she slept realizing his life would not get much better.

* * *

The following week the house sale had gone through and Grissom was thinking about ordering some furniture when he decided Sara might like to re-decorate first.

Arriving home from work Sara was about to go in and start breakfast when Grissom pulled up and asked her to get into his SUV.

"If you could put this on," he said holding up the blindfold unwilling to start the car again until she complied.

"This better be good Gil," she said placing his hand on her leg and he and moaned.

"There will be time for that," he said wondering if he should have waited.

"Where are we going," she said 20 minutes later still unsure where he was taking her.

"Nearly there," he answered pulling into their new street.

Pulling up into the driveway he got out and helped her down before gently taking off the blindfold, "welcome home sweetheart," he whispered in her ear and her mouth opened.

"This is our house," she said with a look of excited amazement on her face. "I always wanted to live in a two story house" she said walking up to the front door blown over.

"The keys my lady," he said handing them over after giving a short bow.

Opening up Sara's smile only intensified as she saw the lounge and kitchen area aware it was twice the size of her old apartment. Walking around the house in a slight daze she almost asked him to pinch her a few times never imagining she would be married to him let alone living in this amazing house. Inspecting the huge wardrobe she didn't think things would get much better until he took her outside.

"We have a pool", she exclaimed walking over and giving him a huge kiss.

Kissing back Grissom was so happy to see her expression and knew the house was worth every penny. "The hot tub comes next week," he whispered in her ear before bracing himself for another kiss.

"Now I can keep all of my experiments down in the basement and there is more than enough room in our joint closet for all of our clothes," he explained walking her through the rest of the house. "Now this is the garage," he said opening the door ready to give her the final gift.

Nodding her head Sara almost fell over when she saw the brand new car complete with ribbon. "Gil, oh my god you bought me a house and car," she said looking at the red Pontiac G8 Sedan never having owned a new car in her life.

Walking up to him she gabbed him again for another kiss, "you are going to get so lucky," she said then walking over to inspect her new car.

Sitting inside Sara breathed in the new leather smell and knew her life would not get much better as Grissom talked her though all of its features.

Getting out Sara decided to reward him for all his hard work and once they looked through the master bedroom again gave him an impromptu strip tease.

Sitting against the wall after making love she kissed his neck, "this is all so amazing Gil but you didn't need to do all of this," she said.

"I know but we needed a bigger house and you needed a new car and I wanted to spoil you," he said pulling her over onto his lap so he could kiss her properly.

"Well at least we got one room out of the way and now we only have a few dozen more rooms to christen," she said pulling his ear into her mouth smiling as he started groaning in pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the amazing reviews;0) I have now written the Ecklie chapter ... I have been dreading it the whole time and it took me until 4am this morning to get it out. Anyway there are more chapters before him so rest assured more fluff to come ... then follow.

* * *

Sara walked into the break room and smiled when Nick stood up to give her his chair. Early for the monthly lab meeting Sara started reading a magazine before Ecklie walked in.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention Ecklie looked around the room before talking, "thank you for your attendance. Some administration points to cover first. As you are all aware there was a competition for the shift with the highest solve rates and graveyard you seem to have won again," he said with slight sarcasm.

Unwilling to have anyone ask questions he started again, "your movie tickets will be available through supervisor Grissom. Next week there will be a complete lab decontamination which will take place between 2am and 5am which will mean a paid day off for graveyard but just remember you will still be on call," he said looking at various members of the team.

Grissom who was working on a cross word tuned in and out of the meeting and made a sigh of relief when Ecklie was finished. Watching while people from days and swing left the room he stood up before giving out assignments for the night.

Once at home Sara smiled when Grissom walked in the door, "god that was a long night," she said pouring some pancake batter in the frying pan. "That man certainly likes the sound of his own voice," she said after accepting a kiss.

"As we have the night off next week I was thinking we should use those movie tickets and go furniture shopping," she said after they had eaten.

"Sounds good to me," he answered loading the dishwasher aware their new house seemed empty with only the items from his town house and a favourite chair from her apartment.

After Grissom had bought both the house and car she had insisted on paying for the furniture and although it was a logical idea she lost the battle when he insisted on paying half. He explained that the house was a wedding present and the car was for her birthday. She then tried to counter that her birthday was in nine months time to which he answered that it was her late birthday present.

* * *

"I defiantly like this one," Grissom said laying on the bed before moving positions.

"I agree," Sara answered as she laid next to him excited to choose a new bed after they found a new lounge set, outdoor furniture, dinning table with chairs, office furniture and other items.

"We can have it delivered by noon tomorrow," the enthusiastic salesman said as the couple earned him a large bonus.

After spending a number of hours and a sizable amount of money the couple then decided to use their movie tickets before having an early night.

"They all sound terrible," he said looking at the movie choices noticing they all seemed to centre on car chases and bad teen comedies.

She nodded her head but with a great solution she walked up to the counter, "two for Race of Mayhem in ten minutes and a large Coke," she said before handing over the tickets and money for the soda.

"Sweetheart I don't think even Greg would see this one," he said dismayed as he followed her into the theatre.

Once inside she spied the back row and grabbed her husband's hand before sitting down, "have you never been to a bad movie and made out instead," she said before reaching in her handbag for lip balm.

A smile forming on his lips he suddenly realized another reason why he loved his wife and waited for the lights to go down.

Once everyone seemed to be seated and the door closed she leaned over and started their kiss as the opening credits started rolling.

* * *

"Two for Race to Mayhem and can I get a couple of cokes and some popcorn," Nick asked the cahier handing over their movie money and some cash.

Balancing the drinks and food he handed over the items to Warwick. "How's Tina", he asked as Warwick closed his phone.

"Angry that I have the night off and she is working," he said taking a sip of his soda. "She acts like it's my fault Ecklie ordered a lab clean," he said after giving his ticket to the usher. While Nick nodded his head glad he was not married.

Walking into the theatre they chose the middle row and settled down as the credits started rolling. Both laughing and enjoying themselves Nick felt his phone vibrate and quickly got up to answer. Half way up the darkened theatre he spied Grissom kissing some woman and almost chocked realizing it was Sara on the receiving end of his lips. After taking the call he went back into the theatre and quickly tapped Warwick on the arm.

"Hey man you just missed the end of the car chase," he said before seeing Nick's expression.

Pointing behind him he whispered, "Grissom and Sara are making out in the back."

His eyes about to pop out of his head Warwick needed proof and after standing up walked towards the exit. He waited outside for a few minutes before walking back in and passed the happy couple again.

"Grissom and Sara," he said sitting back down.

"I know man. I need details," Nick answered nodding his head to Warwick's before agreeing to follow them after the movie.

Grissom who had already fallen in love with his wife's lips began to love them even more almost sighing when the end credits started rolling.

Sensing his disappointment she leaned towards his ear while picking up her bag, "these lips will be licking more than your lips when we get home," she said seductively pulling him up and out of the theatre.

On lookout Nick signalled Warwick and they left the multiplex getting to the car suddenly surprised when they saw Grissom and Sara had parked on the same level. Waiting for them to exit they followed slowly but kept their distance as they followed.

"Well there not going to the town house," Nick said after a while.

"Or her apartment," Warwick answered before quickly stopping as the couple got out of the car. "They must be getting dinner," he then said as they entered a Chinese takeaway.

"I think we might have some guests for dinner," Sara told Grissom as they drove home.

Raising his eyebrow he looked at her wondering what she was talking about, "what do you mean," he asked.

She smiled to herself and looked in the rear view mirror again, "Nick and Warwick have been following us since the Chinese place," she said recognising the Dallas Cowboys cap Nick was wearing and Warwick's sunglasses. "I don't think they should ever go undercover," she added as the pulled into their street.

"Wow this is a nice area, I wonder if their living together," Nick said as they followed the car careful to keep his head down so they were not spotted.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who made some changes in my personal life," Warwick said as Nick parked the car a few doors down to the house.

Once inside Grissom got out four plates and some glasses while Sara went outside.

Walking across the road she smirked when they tried to hide in their sets as she knocked on the window, "dinners getting cold guys," she said before walking back.

Both now embarrassed they were arguing over who got them caught when they reached the front door and knocked.

"Come in guys," Grissom answered and pointed towards the kitchen before closing the door.

"So are you guys living together now," Nick asked as the ate.

Grissom shook his head before swallowing, "no we got married," he said before looking at Sara having agreed to tell the whole truth if they figured it out.

"When I broke my foot I stayed with Grissom and we came to realise that our game of cat and mouse needed to stop. We decided that since we knew each other so well it was a waste of time dating so we got married," she said before looking over at Grissom smiling.

"Does anyone else know," Warwick asked taking a swig of beer.

"Yes Catherine and Jim know but please keep it to yourselves as we are still working out how to tell Ecklie," Grissom said wondering if he should simply send everyone an email.

"Well I think this is wonderful," Nick said smiling. "To Grissom and Sara," he said holding up his soda proposing a toast.

"Wow this house is amazing," Warwick said as the happy couple showed them around.

"It'll be even better tomorrow when all the furniture comes," Sara answered aware she never thought she would be excited about houses and colour schemes.

"You'll have to have us all over for a barbeque," Nick said as they showed off the backyard swimming pool and yard.

"Will do Nick," Grissom said before ushering them back inside.

Waving goodbye to their guests Grissom locked the door and turned on the alarm. About to head upstairs he walked passed the patio door when he heard Sara.

"Come here lover boy," she called from the hot tub.

"I'll just get my swimsuit," he said before seeing he didn't need one.

After undressing he hopped in and pulled Sara onto his lap, "what were you saying in the theatre about your lips," he said before he found them attached to his neck.

* * *

"Yes the bed goes in here," Sara told the movers smiling to herself as the house became more and more like home. It now in place Sara busied herself putting on the new sheets and duvet before searching for Grissom.

This is much better he said to himself trying out their new sofa before they walked down to the basement. Unpacking his various jars and books he was busy whistling to himself when Sara walked down. "How is everything looking," he asked as she smiled at his jars happy they were away from the lounge.

"Even better then I imagined," she said helping him with the books. After they finished unpacking and were admiring their handy work Sara led him upstairs. "I have a surprise for you," she said as she guided him into their bedroom.

"Our wedding," he said as he saw the photos taken by the photographer.

"And look," she said pointing to the photo he gave her the night of Nick's abduction. "It looks even better in here," she said giving him a kiss before pulling them into their bathroom.

"Wow my own sink," Grissom said admiring the space he had for his one bottle of body wash and toothbrush "It's just so uncluttered," he smiled before looking over at Sara's side already covered.

Walking back out he noticed the wardrobe and smiled when he opened it and saw his hat in clear view. "You are one in a million Mrs Grissom," he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you more than I could ever imagine Gil," she said smiling back before being enveloped into his all consuming embrace.

* * *

Okay so Chatherine, Jim, Warwick and Nick know so poor Greg will be the last to find out ...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews;0) I love to hear what mu readers think. This chapter covers Christmas and although Thanksgiving is before as I am from NZ I don't knoe enough about the holiday to write about it and also on Christmas you get gifts!

This is a re-post after Toothchick pointed out in my first post that I said Lilly heard the filght being called when she's deaf ... opps my bad.

* * *

Their new schedule working wonders Sara clocked out of work and drove to the supermarket. A Tuesday morning Sara was re-stocking at the grocery store while Grissom put on the laundry at home. Although it may sound ridged to some both knew if their jobs around the house were completed there was more time for fun.

Walking down the bread isle Sara was choosing some chocolate croissants for their late breakfast when she heard a Christmas song over the store radio.

Placing the pastries in the cart she stopped when the announcer started talking, "that's right folks only 16 shopping days 'til Saint Nick comes down from the North Pole."

Hearing all she needed she then looked around her and saw the decorations. Now in a daze she looked at her watch and saw it was the second week of December and she had completely forgotten. Although she had bought gifts for her husband a few weeks ago suddenly the holiday had crept up on her. Breathing out she knew this year would be different but her heart felt otherwise. She had worked Christmas and New Years since she came to Vegas with Grissom driving to his mothers without fail each year. Suddenly terrified she wondered if this year would be any different. Buying everything else on her list she hurried home wondering what plans Grissom had made.

Happily whistling as a Christmas carol played in the background Grissom smiled as he folded another pair of his wife's panties amazed what could be achieved with a little but of satin and lace. Hearing her car pull into the garage he walked towards the door to help with the groceries.

"It's only 16 shopping days 'til Christmas," Sara breathed out as she passed him a bag.

"I know sweetheart, your gift is on order and I can pick it up on Christmas Eve," he smiled before giving her a kiss.

"No I meant you drive to see your mother every year and I always work," she said now wondering what he got her.

"And this year she flies in to Vegas on December 23 and flies out to Miami three days later to meet her sister for their annual New Years Caribbean cruise," he answered putting away the food before poring her some orange juice.

"Oh," Sara answered as Grissom heated their croissants. "It's just that this time of year has never been easy for me," she said now seated at the table. "My parents always fought because they had no money and in foster care I was lucky if I got a gift from the dollar store. Then when I got older I didn't have a family so I always worked because it was easier then knowing I had no one at home for me," she said now looking into his eyes as he leaned over.

He saw her sadness and knew this year he could make up for all the others. Pulling her onto his lap he rocked her gently as she cried before giving her a kiss. "This year will be different because you now have a family," he said smiling before feeding her some breakfast.

* * *

The following week passed quickly and Sara found herself with Grissom picking out their first Christmas tree. Never realizing it was so involved she stood back and followed her husband as he inspected every tree until he finally found the perfect specimen. Once they got home Sara felt her heart swell as they decorated the tree and living room with ornaments and tinsel.

With Christmas a slow time for the CSI's Warwick, Nick and Greg were assigned to working the 23rd, Christmas Eve and night while the rest of the team were covering the New Year and a few either side.

After exchanging secret Santa gifts at work in which Grissom got a remote controlled tarantula from Greg and Sara got a copy of the Karma Sutra from Catherine, which she was informed to open at home they all said goodbye and headed home.

Driving Grissom could sense her nervousness and patted her knee, "she won't bite," he said turning into their street.

"I know but it's just that I've never been in a relationship where I meet anyone's mother before," she said breathing out aware her mother-in-law would be arriving in three hours.

Pulling into their drive he pressed the button for the garage door and smiled again, "yes but she is simply so happy that I'm married I don't think she would care if you were a man," he said before being hit on the arm as Sara tried not to giggle.

Once inside Grissom made them a light breakfast before putting new sheets on the spare bed. After finishing his task he went downstairs and after re-arranging some of the gifts under the tree wondered where his wife was.

Going into their room he saw her looking in the mirror before taking off her blouse and pulling on a dress.

"Sweetheart she's not going to care what you wear," he said as she pulled off the dress and turned around.

"I want to make a good impression," she said noting his slacks and polo shirt.

"Where what you feel comfortable in," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Like these," Sara purred as she pointed to her matching black lace bra and panties before Grissom helped her take them off and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Dressed in a blouse and black pants she held onto his hand as they awaited Lilly Grissom's arrival. Both aware they should have met her sooner the elder Grissom had been in Europe visiting friends when they married and had only been back in the country for a few weeks.

Walking through the doors Grissom saw her and they walked over, "_great to see you mom,"_ he signed before they hugged.

Glad to see her son she saw Sara and smiled before turning to Grissom as he would be their interpreter, _"It is so wonderful to finally meet you,"_ Lilly signed before enveloping her in a hug.

All her fears diminishing instantly she felt a warmth as she hugged back finally feeling what it was like to be part of a family.

With Sara driving, Grissom sat in the back with his mother translating for them as they went home. Once inside the couple showed Lilly their house and she admired their garden with its many trees glad the couple had somewhere private to relax and rewind.

All took an afternoon nap and Sara smiled as she heard her husband snoring never more content.

* * *

"How do I look," Sara asked as Grissom secured his tie before moving to place his arms around her waist.

"More beautiful than words," he said kissing her neck glad she was wearing the necklace he bought her for their first official date.

The threesome dined and chatted like lifelong friends and Grissom could not help but beam at his mother's close connection with Sara only after meeting that morning.

Waking up Sara stretched out and yawned seeing the sun had already risen. Smelling something wonderful from the kitchen she looked at her beside table and was amazed seeing it was nearing 10am. Now feeling terrible she found her robe and walked downstairs to two sets of smiles.

"We didn't wake you sweetheart," he asked passing her a coffee as his mother dished her some breakfast.

"No," she shook her head before turning to Lilly, "I'm so sorry I overslept," before hearing Grissom as he interpreted his mother's signs.

"_Don't be silly Gilbert was telling me how you have problems sleeping. We were just so happy you slept so long_," she said smiling back.

Although Christmas Eve Las Vegas weather decided otherwise so after dressing and talking for a few hours together Grissom suggested they take a walk by Lake Mead.

"_She is amazing Gilbert you should have married her years ago,"_Lilly informed her son as Sara ordered them dinks in a café on their way home.

Chuckling Grissom singed back, "_I know Mom but I'll make it up to her for the rest of my life."_

Once at home Grissom and Lilly read the evening paper while Sara cooked them dinner only to happy to help after being informed that she was not to lift a finger tomorrow.

With dinner finished Grissom was busy scrubbing pots when he heard Sara's deep chuckle and walked into the other room. He saw his wife looking over a well worn photo album when he spotted himself at the age of three naked.

"_That's unfair," _he signed to his mother as she smiled at Sara.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Sara giggled as Lilly turned the page and she saw him with his father fishing.

"_It has been so long and I still miss him everyday," _she signed as she traced her late husbands outline. Unwilling to let sadness creep into their holiday she quickly turned the page and they saw Grissom with his first animal dissection.

After watching a Christmas movie Sara smiled aware they had a few more hours until midnight mass.

Moving towards the tree Lilly bought out three gifts before turning to her son. _"It's a Grissom tradition to open a gift each on Christmas Eve," _she informed Sara before passing a gift over to Sara and her son.

Opening her gift slowly she smiled as he un-wrapped a rare book on Entomology and Lilly opened a box that contained a porcelain figure. Now turning to her gift she took off the paper to find an antique jewellery box. Seeing them both watching her intently she opened it slowly and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the diamond necklace and earrings. Guessing they must be a family heirloom and by the size of the diamonds worth a small fortune. Now overwhelmed by the gift she saw they matched her engagement ring and she remembered Grissom telling her it was his grandmothers.

Allowing Grissom to secure the necklace around her neck she listened as Lilly signed.

"_These were Gilbert's grandmothers. When I married her son I received the engagement ring you are wearing. Then on our first Christmas together she gave me these and now I'm giving them to you,"_she said before Sara embraced her in a hug never feeling like a Grissom more.

Sitting between them Sara held both their hands throughout the midnight mass aware this was the best Christmas she had ever had. Once at home they said their goodnights and once in their bedroom she allowed him to undress her and they made love as the moonlight swept through the blinds.

* * *

Thinking Christmas Eve was good Sara woke up with a bounce in her step and after looking at the earrings again decided she never wanted to take them out. Once in the lounge she accepted some coffee from Lilly and was guided over to the couch before Grissom called out for her to close her eyes. Grinning in anticipation she opened her eyes to a squirming box on her lap and after permission from Grissom opened it to find the most adorable boxer puppy she had ever seen.

"He's so cute," she declared as they took turns stroking him as he wiggled over his new family. With all of their presents open Lilly continued dinner preparations while the couple got to know their puppy which Grissom had picked up from Doc Robbins that morning.

"What should we call him," Grissom asked as the puppy sat in Sara's lap falling asleep.

"I'm not sure," she said stroking his head.

"How about Hank," Grissom said before being playfully punched in the arm.

"That is not funny and his name is never to be spoken in this house again," she said before kissing his arm. "How about Bruno," she said as he looked up at her and barked.

"Smart Bruno," Grissom said before getting another bark and the puppy walked over to the tree.

Quickly running over he managed to grab Bruno and run outside before the puppy peed and realized dog training would be high on his schedule for the New Year.

* * *

"It was wonderful to meet you Lilly and next time we meet I will be able to sign to you myself," Sara said smiling before giving her mother in law a hug determined to learn sign language.

"_I'm sure you'll be better then us in a few months_," she signed back happy her son was so happy and had chosen such a wonderful wife.

Seeing her flight number Lilly accepted more hugs before walking towards the gate waving her two favourite people goodbye.

Waving until she was gone behind the gate Sara smiled as they walked towards the exit, "this was the best Christmas of my life," Sara said as they got into the car.

Starting the engine Grissom nodded in agreement determined the following year would be as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I didn't post yesterday ... I was having a busy day! Anyway to make up for it I will post two chapters! Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

New Years Eve Sara was playing cards with Catherine while Grissom attended the only call out so far.

"So made any new years resolutions," Sara asked as her friend shuffled the cards.

"No I never keep them so what's the point," she answered giving out the next hand. "What about you," she asked.

"I don't know maybe coming out with our relationship might be a good idea but we're having such fun," she said before putting cards down.

"Did I miss anything," Grissom asked walking in.

"No just a few bad hands of gin jummy," Sara answered. "You want in," she asked as he got a coffee.

"No that's okay I'm going to go process this before the end of the year," he said as both woman rolled their eyes at his bad joke.

"Okay Gil but get ready for the count down as I want to kiss you at midnight," Sara said with a smile before he walked out.

After he finished the case he logged onto his computer and was dealing with emails when smiled seeing a notice about a conference. The forensics conference in February would be prefect solution he and Sara needed to spend four nights along together. Smiling to himself he realized she had not attend one for a few years and they could spend the evenings naked and alone.

"Two minutes to go," she said locking the door and closing the blinds.

Sending his positive reply he walked over and they counted down together before coming together in a kiss.

"Happy New Year Mrs Grissom," he said after they recovered.

Pulling him in again she decided to make most of the opportunity and kissed him again, "if the past few months are anything to go by this year is going to be wonderful," she now hugging her husband.

"If I have my way every year will be wonderful as long as I have you," he said kissing her hair overwhelmed with his love for her.

* * *

Going back to work they finished their shift happy to go home to Bruno and their house.

"I'm going to make you my special omelette's," he said as Sara came in after letting Bruno out.

"Sounds great," she said before sneezing. Closing her eyes she went to change when she came upstairs and groaned. "Gil," she called out when she saw the mess in their bedroom.

"Bruno," Grissom said harshly as he surveyed their bedroom and bathroom which was now covered with half chewed toilet paper.

"Bad puppy," he said as he cleared up the mess after breakfast.

"Maybe he's board," Sara said before sneezing again.

Looking at his wife he shook his head, "I don't see how that's possible with all those toys you keep buying him." Unable to be too upset after seeing his big brown eyes he scratched him behind the ears, "I'll look into some obedience classes," he said before Sara sneezed again.

* * *

A few hours later Sara woke up and tasted something horrible. Now awake she tried to breath through her nose and realized the taste was from breathing through her mouth. She groaned aware her slight sniffle from a few hours ago meant her nose was now blocked. Not wanting to wake up Grissom she slowly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for some water and tissues to blow her nose.

Grissom knew the instant Sara woke up and wondered why she was out of bed after seeing they had only gone to sleep a few hours before. He half got up with one elbow supporting himself as she walked back in.

"I didn't wake you Gil did I," she asked happy to snuggle back in.

"No, I just notice when you're not here," he said as they settled back down and went back to sleep.

Waking up later Sara saw the darkness outside and realized she had overslept. About to get up she suddenly felt dizzy and groaned as she sniffled. Quickly grabbing her water she drank some down and groaned again as it felt like razor blades. Now coughing she fell back down and groaned wondering when the last time she was sick.

"Oh honey you're up," Grissom said walking in dressed for work. "Don't worry I've called you're supervisor and told her you're sick", he said coming over to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm not sick", Sara was quick to point out before swallowing again and making a face before coughing.

"It's okay to be sick honey, I've made you soup and bought you some supplies," he said indicating the dresser that was now covered with everything from super soft tissues to nasal spray.

He then came back with a tray laden with soup, fresh bread rolls and what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Mmm this is good," Sara said after a few mouthfuls as they watched the nightly news.

"It's my mother's recipe, roasted tomatoes and basil," he said happy she was eating.

Taking another sip she looked over, "you made this," she asked before taking another sip.

"Yeah this afternoon while you slept," he said.

"Gil you're one in a million," she said finishing her bowl.

"I couldn't have you going hungry and anyway I only allow the best for my wife," he said before taking the tray and going downstairs.

"Now if you need anything or start to feel worse you call me okay, I'll keep my cell on," he told her as he prepared for work.

Nodding her head Sara accepted the jug of water, tissues and smiled as he re-made the bed for her before they kissed goodnight.

With her husband gone Sara settled down to watch a movie and was surprised when halfway through she ended up turning off the TV and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Never gladder to be home he walked inside and heard coughing. He walked though to their bedroom and saw she was in a terrible state. The bed covers strewn over the bed, tissues covering the floor and Sara hunched over from a coughing fit.

"Oh sweetheart you should have called," he said as he felt her warm forehead. Going over to the dresser he found the cold and flu tablets and poured her some more water.

Wincing as she swallowed she started to cry only making her coughing worse. She was so happy to have someone to look after her and clung to him even tighter as he wiped away her tears.

"Come on lets get you in the shower and in clean PJ's, it'll make you feel much better," he said softly helping her up.

Once in the shower she breathed in the steam aware it would help her sinuses and turned up the heat as she started to shiver.

Quickly changing the sheets Grissom was there to help Sara out before getting her dressed and back into bed.

They enjoyed a light breakfast while Grissom told her about the 419 he attended downtown.

"I rang an obedience school for Bruno it's a ten minute drive away and they have afternoon classes. They said we could start next week," he said coming out of the bathroom.

"Sounds good," she said feeling sleepy.

"No Griss you could catch my cold," she told him after he gave her some cough medicine and then got into bed.

"In sickness and in health sweetheart," he said kissing her soundly. Happy to see her settle down and get comfy he found the latest Entomology journal and started to read her an article while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few days later Sara woke up and felt much better. Moving over to her husband she heard his groan and she felt his forehead. "Seems like you caught my cold," she said before passing him over some tissues.

"I'm fine," he said sounding nasal.

"No, stay in bed and I'll call Catherine," she said reaching for the phone.

* * *

Taking care of him Sara smiled as she fed him some chicken soup.

"This is real chicken," he said taking another sip before looking at his vegetarian wife.

"I know I emailed your mother and she sent me a recipe and Catherine bought me some cooked chicken," she said smiling.

Taking another spoonful he smiled aware that not all people would be so thoughtful.

Tucking him in Sara found the TV remote and got him some supplies before heading to work.

* * *

Glad to be back to normal a few days later he groaned when he realized it was the monthly supervisors meeting with Ecklie. Quickly texting Sara to say he would be late he picked up some files before walking in. Thinking about his wife waiting at home for him Grissom was not paying attention but quickly spoke up when Ecklie started talking about the upcoming conference in a few weeks and if anyone wanted to attend.

"Conrad, Sara and I have put together a seminar on new techniques in fibre analysis she came up with last year," he said fully aware Ecklie would never let Sara have credit where she was due.

"Fine, Catherine your in charge …" having been approved Grissom tuned back out and smiled imagining Sara covered in bubbles when the meeting suddenly came to an end.

Racing home the couple shared a quick breakfast before going to bed both looking forward to Bruno's first puppy class that afternoon.

"He seems to be a quick learner," Francis the trainer said after the class. "He'll do well with clicker training and I suggest you take him to some agility classes when he gets bigger," she said giving him a stroke.

Driving home both smiled aware Bruno simply needed more exercise and some stronger chew toys.

"We should take him for a morning and evening walk," Sara said as they cleaned up after dinner.

"Sounds good to me," he said eyeing up their puppy wondering if he had a championship dog in their presence before walking off to get his lead.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Second chapter as promised;0)

* * *

"Now your going to be a good boy for Uncle Jim aren't you," Sara said to Bruno as she dropped him off before heading to the conference. "Here are his toys and his bed," she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Sara its okay we're going to have a great time aren't we," Jim said scratching behind his ears. "Just us boys, we're going to go check out the other girlie dogs at the park," he said as Bruno happily exposed his belly to be stroked.

"Well I don't think it'll make much difference he was neutered last month," she said to Jim's grim expression.

"We can still look," he said showing her to the door. "Now you kids have fun," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry we will," she said heading towards her car.

"Was he okay," Grissom asked when she got back.

"Yeah their going to have a great time it was his mother that got weepy," she said accepting a hug.

"Don't worry we'll be back in four days," he said lifting his suitcase. "I'll get yours and you can call the cab," he said walking out of their bedroom.

Once at the airport they checked in and were holding hands about to buy a newspaper when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys thought you might have got lost," Greg announced smiling.

Quick to pull away from each other Sara snuck her hand behind her back and removed her rings while Grissom did the same with his hand in his pocket.

"Greg I didn't know you were coming," Sara said pursing her lips at Grissom.

"Yeah its going to be fun I've never been to Philadelphia before or a forensics conference," he said excited.

With Sara and Greg chatting Grissom could sense Sara's displeasure after telling her the next four days would be filled with sex, body chocolate and the odd lecture. Trying to figure out how Greg was invited he suddenly remembered the previous months meeting and realized he was day dreaming about her when Greg's name was mentioned.

"Let's go to the gate," Greg announced to Grissom while Sara walked off to get coffee and a paper.

Breathing out harshly she paid for her coffee and went and got a paper before going back. Although she loved Greg like a brother she had been looking forward to this week and now it was ruined.

Seeing her walk back with a newspaper and only one coffee he decided to hold his tongue aware she angry at the turn of events.

On the plane Grissom's day only got worse when Greg chose to sit between them and talked almost non-stop while Sara read the paper and also filled out the cross word without his help.

* * *

"Okay here is the key to the connecting suite and the single," the hotel usher said before passing over the key cards.

About to grab the keycard to the single Greg watched as Sara got their first obviously unhappy about something. Sighing slightly he had hoped after hearing there was a double room the two CSI's would spend some time together and he could be the one responsible.

"I'll drop off my bag and meet you guys in half an hour," she huffed still angry at Grissom and walked off.

"I guess its us boys eh," Greg said before seeing Grissom's face obviously upset about something.

Once at the registration Grissomtried all manner of ways to engage Sara's attention but gave up deciding instead to attend a lecture.

"How about we hit the town," Greg announced that evening after a strained dinner between the trio.

Shaking her head Sara stood up, "I have a migraine I'm off to bed see you in the morning," she said before walking out.

Deciding to have a drink Grissom sat back and grimaced as a CSI from Colorado tried to chat him up.

Deciding to try Sara one more time he headed upstairs. Knocking on her door she told him to go away and he slipped the keycard under the door just in case before heading of to bed.

Getting up to his room Greg let him in and he took a quick shower before getting in bed after his long day.

Sara decided to have a long bath and although she wanted to let Grissom in she decided to have some alone time and told him to go away. Getting under the covers she closed her eyes and ended up tossing and turning for an hour. She then sat back up bringing her arms around her knees aware this was the first night apart. Brushing away a tear she decided to sort out their argument the next day. Laying awake for another hour she got up and dressed before finding the key. Smiling to herself she jogged to his room desperate for his arms around him. Once inside and she quietly closed the interconnecting door, undressed and got into bed.

Unable to sleep he was just drifting off when he felt her slip in beside him. Turning around he saw her puffy eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I've been acting childish," she whispered her heart beat calming down as they hugged.

"No honey I'm sorry I forgot about Greg," he said before moving in for a kiss.

Aware Greg was in the other room he pulled back before she moved forward obviously determined to make the most of their night.

Breaking away once they needed air he whispered, "okay but your going to have to be quiet," before he moaned as she licked his nipple.

"What was that sweetheart," she said before moving down.

Making love as quietly as possible they fell asleep in each others arms glad to get over their first major argument.

* * *

"Honey, wake up," Grissom said aware it was nearing 7am and Greg could come in at any moment.

Moaning as she opened her eyes she saw the time and decided to have a quick kiss before getting back to her room. Used to morning sex after work both lost track of time and Sara was riding him quietly when Greg woke up on the other side of the room.

Yawning briefly Greg saw the screen across his half of the room and heard some noises indicating his room mate was awake. Slipping into his robe he decided to see if Grissom wanted to get some breakfast.

In ecstasy he was silently urging her to orgasm kneading her sex with his spare hand while she thrust herself on top of him.

Her legs quivering like jelly when he applied more pressure she braced herself when she heard the young CSI begin to speak.

"Hey Gris ...", unable to form any words he watched as Grissom pulled a sheet around them as Sara tried to hide her face.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs," he managed before running back to his room dressing.

Now embarrassed Sara quickly dressed and headed to her room to shower and change before meeting back with Grissom to explain everything to Greg.

Hand in hand the couple walked over to Greg and were relived when they saw his smile.

"That was strange and I wish I could burn the image from my mind but I must say I am happy for you," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Glad to see Greg was not upset Grissom ordered after Sara and was about to explain things when the young CSI started speaking again.

"So how long have you guys been bumping ugly's," he asked.

Both about to answer he started again, "I know this might be soon but can I give a reading at your wedding since I seem to have been the first to find out," he said all smiles before taking another breath. "I know don't freak out you guys but you'e made for each other and the wedding will be perfect."

Aware how Greg could go on they looked at each other before bringing up their left hands showing off their wedding rings.

With Greg speechless Sara decided to talk, "we know we're made for each other and yes the wedding was magical. But don't worry Greg it was only us," she said before taking a sip of her juice.

"But was I still the first to know," he asked now feeling sad.

Grissom shook his head feeling bad before telling him about the rest of the gang and how they discovered.

"Well as long as I knew before Hodges and Ecklie," he said before giving another smile. "Now I'm going to move my stuff to Sara's room and move hers to mine so you guys can have some privacy," he said accepting her key card and walking out with a smile.

"I'm so glad that's over," she said leaning against him.

* * *

The conference flying passed the couple got back to their normal routine and were wondering when to schedule a meeting with Ecklie.

Two weeks later Grissom was in his car when he suddenly forget some papers he had left in his office. Finding what he was looking for he turned around when he heard her voice.

"I'm back," Sofia purred looking at Grissom with a huge smile on her face never more determined to get him in her bed.

You can almost hear the music in the background!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews;0) This chapter is quite long but as it covers a lot of ground I'm sure you won't mind.

- Enjoy!

* * *

Walking into work Sara followed her normal routine but was aware of Sofia's eyes which followed her as she walked into the break room.

"Good conference," Nick asked before handing her a coffee.

"Yeah normal stuff, saw Greg drunk," she laughed as Sofia stayed in the back. Chatting away Sara wondered why she was even in the lab until she saw Grissom.

"Okay Nick and Warwick you have a 419 in the desert, Catherine and Greg you have a rape. The woman is in Desert Palm but the attack took place at her apartment. Sara your with me there were some bones found under a house in Henderson," he said noticing Sofia. "Also Sofia Curtis is back with us but now as a detective and she will be assisting Captain Brass," he said giving her a slight nod.

With everyone off in different directions Sara watched as Sofia followed Grissom to his office and her heart beat increased. She knew Grissom hated the woman as much as she did but the way she was leaning over him was almost too much to stomach. Dumping her coffee in the sink she stood with her head held high and walked over to his office.

"Grissom is busy can't you see that," Sofia snapped back angry that they had been interrupted. "As I was saying Gil we should get dinner and catch a movie now I'm back," completely ignoring Sara standing at the door.

Looking up Grissom shook his head, "I suggest you leave now so me and Sara can go out to Henderson."

"Sorry Gill no can do I'm assigned to your case," she said walking out. "See you in 10," she smiled at him before giving Sara an ice stare walking out.

"You okay honey," he asked as they drove away from the city centre.

"Yeah I just don't like the attention she's giving you," she said staring at the road willing herself not to cry. "I just don't know why she had to be assigned back here. With you not giving her any attention or even calling her you would think she would get the hint," she said quick to wipe away a tear.

Watching as the tear fell he quickly pulled to the side of the road and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry over her Sara. I married you, you're my life," he said before giving her a kiss.

Nodding her head she breathed in, "I'll be okay I just hope once she knows were married she will leave us alone," wondering for a second if that was possible.

"Don't worry I'll talk to Brass and see if she can be more evenly spread out," he gave her another kiss before starting up the SUV again.

Watching from a distance Sofia saw the whole episode and felt like laughing. With ammunition that something was going on between the pair would make her task that much easier. She knew Grissom would dump Sara the instant his career was in jeopardy. With her mothers influence in the department she could get anything she wanted.

The couple got to work and were busy sifting through the bones when Sofia walked in and watched Grissom licking her lips as she imagined him in her bed.

Sara who was looking at bone turned her head and groaned slightly aware Sofia was checking out her husband's backside.

In tuned with Sara he noticed her reaction and looked around shuddering when he saw her. "I think were just about done here what about you Sofia," he asked.

"Just admiring your work I'll meet you back at the lab," she said before walking out.

Both breathing a sigh of relief as she left they finished up before also heading back.

Logging the evidence into the system they decided not to pull a double but to head home and re-connect instead.

After walking Bruno they came back and fell into bed. Although tired she allowed him to undress her and they made love.

"Just always remember how much I love you," he said giving her a kiss as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Sofia waited for the happy couple to leave and walked out to the car park determined to see if they left together. Narrowing her eyes she watched as they drove in separate directions. Deciding to do her own investigation she got in her car and headed over to his town house.

Knocking on the door she practiced her smile before a strange woman opened the door, "Hi is Dr Grissom here," she asked determined to make everyone him address him as such once they were together.

The woman shook her head, "sorry me and my husband bought the place two months ago," she said before Sofia nodded her head.

"Thanks sorry I bothered you," she said before walking back to her car. Unsure of what to do next she started her car and headed back to work. Sharing an office with detective Vartann she saw he was in the office and decided instead to use Jim's. Once inside she closed the blinds and started up his computer. About to check Grissom's personnel file for his new address Jim walked in.

"What the hell Sofia," he said angry at the woman's audacity.

"Sorry Brass I needed some information," she purred before thrusting out her chest.

Completely turned off by the woman he laughed, "Curtis when are you going to learn that one day your body won't get you anywhere. Oh sorry that day has come, now get out," he said pointing to the door.

"I'll leave Jim but just you remember who my mother is," she said before strutting out.

Shaking his head again he sat down well aware her mothers influence my have got her the job but would not take her any further.

Now out of the office she pouted aware she would have to wait and decided to get some sleep before work that evening.

* * *

"Its just sick," Sara said as she and Grissom looked at photos of the woman identified as the skeleton found the day before. "All because he thought she was having an affair."

Looking at his wife he ached to wrap her in his arms aware the effect of domestic abuse cases had on her. "He'll pay," he said trying to make her fell better.

"I know just not as much as she will," she said quietly before breathing out.

"Lets go home," he said leading her out of room determined she needed some time off and hoped to make an appointment with Ecklie in a few days.

* * *

Watching as they left Sofia shook her head and went to her office smiling when she saw detective Vartann was no where to be seen.

Once she found him in the database she decided to look him up in the property database. Looking at the home ownership details she almost fell off her chair when she saw who else was listed on the deeds. Thinking Sara's last name was a typo she decided to search marriage records and felt like screaming when she saw they had been married after Nick's abduction. Pacing in the room a smile suddenly formed on her face. Hitting the print button she looked at the two documents chuckling to herself. Picking up the phone she dialled his number, "Conrad I think you'll want to see what I just found," she said telling him what she was looking at.

Walking into the building that night Ecklie knew it was a wonderful day. Deciding to make an example of them in front of everyone he came back after working that day before they started. Feeling a slight tremor in his hands he located his pills and placed one under his tongue as he saw them walk through the building.

Coming into work Grissom spied Ecklie. Shaking his head he wondered if it was another one of his ideas to spy on the night shift. Opening his door he busied himself before gathering up the assignment sheets and locating his team. About to speak Ecklie walked in the door.

"Conrad is there something you want," he said noticing his sneer.

Looking at Sara then Grissom he smiled, "yes Catherine you can take over. Grissom, Sidle in my office now," he said before walking out.

Her heart jumping into her throat she knew he had found out and started to shake. About to walk after him Grissom stopped her before going to his office. Grabbing a file he had kept for their case he then tapped her on the arm and they walked towards his office.

Seated in his office Sara could not get her legs to stop shaking and tried to breath as Ecklie looked at them.

Feeling a sharp pain he stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk.

Aware of what he was going to say Grissom was preparing his speech when Ecklie's eyes went into the back of his head and he fell on the floor.

"Call Al," Grissom said to Sara as she reached for the phone.

Watching as Grissom gave him CPR she told him to come to Ecklie's office before running into the hall calling for Warrick who had medical training.

Pumping air into his lungs he backed off as Warrick continued to shock him with a defibrillator. Seeing Al walk in he stood aside. "He fell over and stopped breathing," he said aware from his medical knowledge that he was dead.

Allowing Warwick to continue a few more times Al shook his head, "time of death 12.45am," he said before standing up.

With David bringing in a gurney they wheeled him down to the morgue and after David took a look they started with the autopsy.

* * *

"What the hell is going on," Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen shouted at no-one in particular before Catherine and Grissom walked him into the layout room.

"There doing an autopsy," Grissom said unsure of what to feel aware the man who now held Sara and his career in his hand stood in front of him.

"Ms Willows if you could give us a few minutes," he said with a smile before she walked out.

"I got an interesting email from Detective Sofia Curtis this morning Gil," he said looking him in the eye.

Nodding his head Grissom was about to speak when the undersheriff held up his hand. "I know about your marriage to Miss Sidle. Although I am upset to see you didn't inform anyone after talking to some of your colleagues I am satisfied it doesn't need to go any further," he said without breaking eye contact.

Breathing out Grissom waited for what he said next.

"With the unfortunate incident this evening I'm now officially offering you the position of assistant lab director," he said to Grissom's dismay.

Nodding his head Grissom breathed out before speaking, "I thank you for the offer but I'm not interested in politics and feel my expertise are better served in the field," not wanting to anger the man who just saved his career.

The undersheriff nodded his head, "I thought you might say that but you will have to take over until we hire a replacement," he said before holding out his hand.

Shaking hands Grissom decided it was safe to ask more questions, "can I ask about Sara it don't think its fair to move her to days if I'm staying on nights."

Nodding his head he spoke, "Mrs Grissom can stay under the supervision of Ms Willows. "I'm not willing to loose the CSI with the highest solve rates in the lab" he smiled before adding, "congratulations Gil," and walking out.

Relief flowing though his body he told Catherine the news before heading to the morgue.

"Massive coronary failure," Al informed them showing off Ecklie's diseased heart.

"Well I'm not surprised with the amount of drugs he was taking," David told them looking at Ecklie's medical history faxed from his doctor. "Apparently he was told repeatedly that he needed heart valve surgery but ignored their advice," he said before handing over the sheet to Grissom.

Nodding in agreement he then took off his gloves and headed back to his office. Once he was inside and had shut the door he heard her soft whimpering and sniffling. He walked over he found her hunched over on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Shh, its okay sweetheart everything is okay," he said rocking her gently.

"But I killed him," she said looking in his eyes. Seeing him shake his head she moved across and sat up.

"No he had a massive heart attack. His doctor had been telling him have surgery for the past year but he ignored the advice," he said wiping her tears away.

"What about your job. I saw the undersheriff walk past," she said a new fear creeping in.

"He knows about us and said Catherine can stay as your supervisor. With Ecklie dead I have to fill in until they hire a replacement," he said.

"I'm just so relieved," she said feeling new tears and pulled him closer.

Hugging for a few more minutes Grissom pulled back slowly, "do you want me to drive you home honey," he asked aware it had been a long night.

Shaking her head she looked at herself in a mirror, "let me go and splash some water on my face then I'll go find Catherine," she said before giving him a smile and walking out.

Picking up the phone he heard Ecklie's parents were on the line and he told them the news. Walking through to see Jim he spied Sofia with puffy eyes carrying a box.

"It's been a busy night here too ha," he asked sitting down as Jim closed the door.

"Yeah she was demoted after the undersheriff discovered she had been accessing personnel files," he said as they watched her walk out. "She screamed the place down and threatened to call in her mother then quit when she realized her antics would no longer work," he said with a smile.

Smiling back they chatted again for a few more minutes before Grissom headed to Ecklie's office to sort through what needed to be done. Once inside he saw all of the work and realized hiring a replacement could not be found soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews! Yes Sofia is gone for good!! In this story anyway ... I have written a story outline for my next one which will be major angst fest after all this fluff ... don't worry this story will be done before it is posted. Also after sitting on the ending for Assume the Worst for a good week or so I decided to re-write it and promise to have that posted by the end of next week!

* * *

Looking at his watch Grissom frowned aware that although tonight was his six-month anniversary he would be late. They had interviewed more than 20 people for the position in the three months he had been in charge but no one had come close to acceptable. Many had been similar to Ecklie but both he and the undersheriff had decided to go with someone with more people skills. Breathing out he looked down at another application and picked up the phone.

"Hi is that Jack Graham. I my name is Gil Grissom assistant lab director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I would like to schedule you for an interview," he said noting that the man's voice made a nice first impression.

Aware of the time Sara was in their joint bathroom applying the last of her make-up before admiring herself in the mirror. Wearing a black baby doll lingerie set that barely covered her breasts and backside she smiled glad she had chosen the thong. Covering Grissom's present with the silk dressing gown he bought her she looked at the time and decided to check dinner.

Walking down to the kitchen she saw the time and smiled when she heard his car having made sure everything was ready an hour later as he was often held up at the office. Quickly slipping into her heals she walked over to the door and smiled.

"Hi honey, I'm so sorry I'm late," he said before she pulled him into a kiss.

"No matter your home now," she purred before pulling him into the lounge.

"I got you a gift," he said to her smile.

Accepting the wrapped box she smiled again, "you didn't have to sweetheart, your naked body next to time for more than two hours would have been good enough," she said opening the gift. Coming to a box she opened it up and smiled at the elegant pearl necklace. "Its amazing Gil," she said before allowing him to fasten it around her neck.

"Since you won't let me buy you jewellery every week I'm left to special occasions," he said turning her around to admire his choice. "Perfect," he whispered as he cupped her face and he started kissing a smile forming when she opened her mouth and he slipped in his tongue.

Although now both knew each others bodies and how to please each other she shivered when his hands moved down to her gown and started moving under the sheer fabric to feel her rounded backside.

Quick to pull back she moved his hands away and smiled, "you will have to wait until after dinner for your present," she said before walking away to check on dinner.

Groaning slightly as she swayed her hips walking into the kitchen he made his way over to the table and found the Champagne resting in an ice bucket. With Sara serving dinner he poured out the liquid.

They watched each other as they eat heartily the normal banter that accompanied their meals replaced with looks of longing and desire. Finished with their meal Sara stood up and walked over to him bending over to give him a kiss.

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes," she whispered before heading towards the staircase. Once in their bedroom Sara quickly lit the many candles she had set out before finding the body chocolate she had purchased that afternoon on the bedside table and sprinkling rose petals over their bed. She then waited in the bathroom until she knew he was waiting outside.

Walking out she smiled as he sat up against the head board and turned on the music smiling as the sounds filled the room.

Clad in his boxers he groaned as she started her slow strip tease. Crawling on his knees to the end of his bed he pulled her towards him and looked up at her before pulling the ribbon that held the lace together.

Allowing her top to fall off her shoulders she sighed as his mouth found her nipple and they moved onto the bed.

Both exploring each other they kissed passionately while she ran her hands through his hair and he massaged her backside both in ecstasy after such an absence.

Making love slowly they watched each other as their bodies came together in perfect motion. Waiting for her release he came only seconds later both riding out their waves of ecstasy together.

A few hours later he fed her another mouthful of rich chocolate cheesecake while she moaned, "you are one in a million honey. This has been the best six months of my life," he said accepting a mouthful.

* * *

"And as you can see the lab is fully equipped with the latest technology and is now has the highest solve rates in the country," Grissom said as he and the undersheriff showed Jack Graham around the lab.

Nodding his head Jack admired the many facilities as Gil Grissom showed him the facilities.

Going back to his office all three sat down before the undersheriff started asking more questions.

Sitting back Grissom felt they had found the perfect replacement for Ecklie. Around his height Jack with his jet black hair and piercing green eyes was almost ten years younger than Grissom and had graduated with a PHD in forensic science from NYU. He then headed up a task force in Washington D.C that bought many changes to the FBI and in laws seen in most states. Both Grissom and the undersheriff knew he would be the perfect candidate and were interested in why he wanted to take a step down in both position and salary.

Looking at both men he clutched his hands together in thought before speaking, "I have held a very illustrious career from the moment of my graduation while my partner has always came second. Six months ago a position came up in Dessert Palm Hospital that specializes in her field and we have been holding a long distance relationship since. We have both decided it was best that I find a position here in Las Vegas and I saw this position advertised last month," he said looking at both men.

The undersherrif then smiled, "we would be delighted if you choose to accept our offer," he said to Jack's smile.

"Thank you immensely my partner will be thrilled to have me back at home full time," he said shaking hands again.

Having decided to wait until Sara started that night Grissom pulled her into his office and gave her a kiss, "we hired Jack Graham this afternoon he starts in three weeks," he said with a huge smile.

Kissing her husband back she smiled even more with his next set of news, "the undersheriff has agreed to our joint leave and we have three weeks off beginning the week after he starts," he said before she kissed him again.

"I'm so happy," she said the though of three weeks with her husband making her weak at the knees.

* * *

A normal Tuesday morning Sara came home with the groceries and smiled at the many travel brochures waiting for her on the table. With her husband cooking breakfast she stared with one from Paris before looking at one on Hawaii.

"See anything you like," he asked before handing her pancakes.

Nodding her head she swallowed before talking, "all of these places look amazing but all I want is you in all to myself," she said smiling before taking another bite. "Besides your mother is being awarded the medal from the Los Angeles deaf community on the third week and I promised we would go," she said smiling.

-- --

Brushing his teeth Grissom then came out and got into bed and snuggled into his wife having had an idea, "how does a log cabin near a lake sound," he said kissing her neck.

Smiling Sara sat up and nodded at him, "that sounds wonderful where is it," she asked as Grissom smiled back.

"A few hours away. Jim owns it we went fishing there a few years ago," he said before pulling her down into his arms. "I'll talk to him at work tonight if you want," before she kissed him in appreciation.

-- --

"No that's fine Gil its all yours," Jim said all smiles. "I had the master bedroom re-pained a few months back and got a hot tub installed," he said.

"Thanks so much Sara is going to be over the moon," he replied.

"Well let me ring the woman who looks after it for me and I'll get everything set up for your arrival," he said before heading back towards his office.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews;0) This is the last chapter I'm going to post this half of the week after a very strange weekend when I didn't get any writing done or much sleep ... it included a lot of red bull and a very loud party ... also it is my birthday on Friday and need to get some other stuff done. So as my birthday treat to you I will start posting again on Friday ... don't worry too much as I have written the next few chapters but none after that ... although I know what I'm going to write I just need to sit down and write it!

* * *

"Okay I think we have everything we need," Grissom said looking at the back of his SUV that was piled high with various items for both human and dog.

"Well we're ready aren't we baby," Sara said to Bruno who was sitting at her feet panting in excitement to be taken for a car ride.

Getting into the drivers seat he started up the car and they headed towards their destination.

--

"It truly is wonderful," Sara commented as the sun shone while they enjoyed their picnic along the way.

"Even more wonderful with you," he said moving across the picnic blanket for a kiss. "Bruno," he then groaned as their full sized puppy decided to get some action as well and licked his face.

"Come here baby," she said giving Bruno a kiss.

Driving for a number of hours they stopped every now and then to allow Bruno out and to take photos.

"This is the last sign of civilisation before the cabin," Grissom said before stopping of at the supermarket.

Going in for some supplies Grissom picked up some of their favourite foods hoping to make the most of their two weeks alone. Outside Sara took Bruno for a little walk so he could pee before meeting Grissom back at the car.

Arriving at the cabin in the late afternoon Bruno happily got out and started walking around to size up his new territory.

Taking a short time to unpack Grissom made them a snack while she checked out the cabin.

Putting some clothes away she opened the wardrobe and saw some familiar shoes. Walking out with a smile she lifted them up to show him, "I think Jim had a guest with him when he stayed a few weeks back."

Looking at them he smiled, "I think there is more to our favourite detective then he lets on."

Suddenly realizing where she remembered them from she bought her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god these are Catherine's, "she was looking for them everywhere last month."

Smiling at each other Sara went back and placed them where she found them chuckling to herself as she continued with her job.

--

"Bruno time for dinner," Sara called as she stood at the back door. Wondering where he was Grissom then stood beside her and pointed.

"I think he found his own," he said proud of their dog after he dumped a rabbit at their feet and barked.

Looking at him with a frown she walked back inside letting Grissom deal with the rabbit.

"He was bringing it to you to show you how to hunt," he told her as they ate dinner.

"I know it's just a bit gross," she said making a face thinking they had left dead bodies behind in Vegas.

Changing the subject he reached for her hands, "Jim told me he had a hot tub installed at the back," happy then to see her smile.

Finishing dinner Sara then stood up and headed towards the bathroom, "I'll get the towels you bring the wine."

--

Spending the first few days near the cabin they enjoyed their time as most newlyweds do by exploring each other's bodies and even experienced the new sensation of making love in warm grass.

Meanwhile Bruno had fun exploring the area but was dismayed at his mistress's lack of enthusiasm when he bought her dinner home every night.

Waking up the fourth morning she smiled before snuggling up to him as he woke up.

"Lets pack a picnic and walk up the mountain there's an amazing waterfall," he said kissing her fingers.

"Sounds amazing, I'm sure Bruno would like the walk too," she said happy to stay snuggled up as the sun shined though the window.

Packing some food and drinks Grissom accepted the backpack while Sara called for Bruno. Setting off at a leisurely pace all had fun walking though the trail taking photos along the way. Halfway to their destination the trio stopped for lunch taking a nap in the sunshine before resuming their walk.

"It's amazing," she said undressing at the waterfall.

Putting in his fingers to check the temperature he smiled, "warm too". Watching while Sara slipped into the wate he waited a few seconds he then undressed and got in.

"Paris maybe Paris but this is the best holiday of my life," she said swimming under the rushing water watching as he came over.

"You're amazing," he said standing up to join her and pulling her body to his for a kiss. Feeling her body next to his while they kissed under the waterfall he allowed his hands to roam over her back and down to her ass and squeezed.

Moaning back in pleasure she then swam away and pulled herself out of the water lying on the side waiting for him.

Following her across he got out and kneeled above her watching her slow breathing before he moved down to taste her lips.

After making love he dried her off after their final swim kissing her shoulders and back mesmerized by her body.

Walking back hand in hand in the late sunshine they stopped again and found a rock to place their camera taking a photo together. Taking some more photos of her with Bruno he smiled, "you should leave your hair like this more often," he said kissing her head admiring her wavy hair.

"And you should never shave your beard off ever again," she said rubbing her chin against his cheek remembering a few months before when she shaved it off.

"As you wish," he said kissing her hand before pulling her along.

Once back to the cabin Grissom started dinner while Sara fed Bruno happy to drink some wine before he bought out their food.

After eating she cleaned the dishes and was about to light a fire inside when she saw Grissom busy outside.

"I thought we could stay out here and look at the stars," he smiled throwing some more logs on the small fire before going to look for his telescope.

Cuddled up together watching the flames he then got up and looked through his telescope, "I found it," he said before looking down at her indicating she should look again.

Thinking he found a constellation she wanted to look at she gazed into the telescope.

"Do you see the small star shining to the left," he asked his heart swelling.

"Yeah I think so," she said.

"It's the Sara Grissom star," he whispered as she took another look.

Her heart swelling she pulled back and looked in his eyes, "my own star," she asked tears in her eyes.

Pulling her into his chest he wiped away her tear, "I bought it after you moved to Vegas," he said looking in her eyes.

"But it's called Sara Grissom," she said looking up at him.

"I knew I would marry you but I was so terrified. I bought this when I started loosing my hearing because if I never heard your voice again or even lost you I knew I could look up and see you," unable to say anything she clung to him.

"Even when we're gone people can look up at it to the ends of time," he said before she moved up to kiss him.

Tears of joy and happiness now streaming down her face she tried to talk, "I'm so sorry for ever doubting you," she sobbed while he shook his head.

"No, it was me and I'm so sorry for making you wait so long," he said before they crushed their mouths together.

Quick to undress each other both made love by the fire as their star shone down on them.

* * *

Spending the second week as they did the first Sara couldn't help but sigh that it went too fast. Finishing her drink she went to help Grissom pack the SUV having decided to make an early start to Marina del Rey in the morning.

Taking a final look at the cabin Sara put the car into drive and they headed to California. A long drive both took turns at the wheel and made stops for lunch and for Bruno to stretch his legs. Although setting off by 9am they pulled into Lilly's driveway by 7pm that evening.

"_Was it a long journey,"_ she asked signing.

"_Yeah but it's great to see you,_" Sara signed back excited to try out her new skill having only had Grissom to practice since she started learning.

After getting their suitcases and unloading Bruno's bed the trio enjoyed a light dinner. Drinking coffee outside in the warm evening Sara smiled at Bruno who sat on the lawn sulking.

Watching his masters enjoy themselves he felt glum as there were no trees to run through or rabbits to catch.

Waking up the next morning Sara quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen.

"_A comfortable nights sleep,"_Lilly asked before brining Sara some coffee.

"_Yes it was. The bed is so soft," _she signed smiling wondering where Grissom was.

Watching her daughter-in-law she smiled, "_He took Bruno for a walk the poor mite had been calling for you but I couldn't hear him, _she smiled before sitting down.

Walking back with a paper Grissom let Bruno into the yard before walking in to find his wife and mother busy signing away deep in conversation. Giving Sara a good morning kiss he went to fix them some breakfast. Busy washing up he walked into the living room to the familiar sight of Sara and Lilly looking though old photo albums.

Leaning on the arm rest all three looked at the photos while Lilly signed them through it. Bringing out a new album Grissom smiled when he saw photos from when he moved to Vegas and glanced at Sara when they saw their wedding photos.

Spending the rest of the day catching up Grissom took them out to dinner at a local restaurant all enjoying each others company.

* * *

A few days later Sara was fastening Grissom's bow tie as they got ready for the dinner where Lilly would receive her award. Dressed in his black tux he smiled when he saw Sara in a beautiful burgundy dress that hugged her in just the right places.

Glad she had learned sign language Sara smiled at the speaker as they gave their thoughts on Lilly's amazing work. With Lilly's turn to speak she stood up and smiled looking for Grissom and Sara in the crowded room before starting.

"_Thank you all for coming tonight and for all your amazing words. When I became deaf I thought that my life had ended and if it was not for the help of my late husband __and Son Gilbert I would not have pulled through …_

With the end of her speech everyone rose to their feet to give her a silent round of applause.

* * *

Happy to spend the rest of their time catching up with some of Grissom's old friends he showed her where he spent his time as a child.

Deciding to it was time to surprise her husband Sara took him to Six Flags on their final day. Sharing in his excitement he took her all of his favorite rides and they managed to ride them all by closing.

Due back at work on Monday night the couple drove back on Sunday. Arriving home at sunset Sara let out Bruno before helping unpack the car.

Busy folding clean washing he watched as she walked back into the room and sat on the sofa, "how about we make our trip to the cabin an annual event," he said smiling.

"Sounds good to me, this holiday was truly the best of my life," she smiled back.

* * *

Mmmm I sense a geek baby might be on the menu soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks again for the reviews;0) 'Tis my birthday so I'm filled with happiness!

* * *

Getting back to work that Monday, Grissom felt more at ease with himself and his position now that he could get back in the field full time. A small mound of paperwork was building up on his desk but as normal he pushed it aside and walked through with assignments.

Sara parted from Grissom once they were at work and was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror when Catherine walked in.

"Nice holiday," the strawberry blonde asked re-applying her lipstick.

"Yeah it was amazing. Two weeks with Griss at Jim's cabin was just what I needed," she smiled back. Looking to see if anyone else was in the vicinity she decided to ask for Catherine's help. "Um I was wondering if maybe you were free to help me with some shopping sometime," she asked shyly.

Looking back Catherine narrowed her eyes and slowly nodded her head, "what kind of shopping were you thinking of."

"Well I've had the same look for years. I'm feeling more confident within myself, in my relationship and I'm sick of catalogues," she said glad to finally have her feelings off her chest.

Instantly smiling Catherine nodded her head and patted Sara on the arm, "I've been waiting for years to give you a makeover. How about Thursday after I finish we can get lunch," she said enthusiastically.

Both walked through to the break room to get assignments and Catherine was telling Sara to look through some magazines before Thursday when Grissom walked in.

Smiling at Sara he got to work, "As Nick and Greg are working a 419 from yesterday and Warwick on leave that leaves Sara who can go over the Bronson case for your court date next week and Catherine you're with me we have a rape," he informed them.

With Catherine and Grissom off on their case Sara got to work using a side office to go through her case. A few hours in she decided a caffeine hit was in order and headed off to find Greg's secret stash.

"Sara," Jack Graham called as she walked complete with coffee to the break room. Turning around she returned his smile.

"If I could see you on my office in say 10 minutes. I just want to meet everyone formally," he said smiling.

Nodding her head Sara made her way to his office after her drink happy that he seemed friendlier than Ecklie.

"So Sara did you and Gil have a nice honeymoon," he asked bringing out her file.

"Yes it was great," she said not wanting to talk about her relationship in the workplace.

"That's great. The reason for the meeting was to talk though any problems you see in the lab and anything you feel could improve our operations," he asked well aware she was one of the best CSI's in the building.

Smiling back Sara pointed out a number issues she had and suggestions for improvement that she had seen at the recent conference. Glad to see him taking notes and making an effort they were chatting about his move to Vegas when Grissom came back.

--

Grissom looked around and saw his wife smiling at Jack and felt a pang of jealously. He knew they were probably talking about work but he thought the smile she was giving Jack was only for him.

Later that shift he was checking some information with Archie when he saw Jack standing at the doorway and looked up, "anything I can help you with," he asked.

Jack nodded his head, if you can come through to my office once you're finished."

Unsure of what he wanted Grissom finished and found him in his office. Sitting down he saw Jack had less of a smile than when he was with Sara.

"I see that your paperwork is starting to pile up Gil," he said as Grissom sat down.

He nodded his head, "yes I understand but I feel that cases should be solved rather than me filling out forms."

"I understand that Gil but if you simply spend maybe an hour each shift I'm sure you'll keep on top of it. Also looking though your file I see you haven't attended the sexual harassment in the workplace seminar that took place six months ago so I've scheduled for you to attended one with PD on Thursday morning," he said making some notes.

--

Finishing his work Grissom headed around the corner when he spied Sara and Jack talking again. Breathing in he watched as Jack patted Sara on the arm and she continued to smile. His green eyed monster taking up residence on his shoulder he walked up and smiled at Sara. "ready to go home honey."

Looking at her husband she wondered what had come over him to use endearments at work, "okay," she smiled back before saying goodbye to Jack.

Driving home he couldn't get the image of Jack and Sara out of his head and drove faster than he normally would.

"Jack is going to make a real difference don't you think," Sara smiled as they walked in the door.

Having had enough of the new assistant lab director and how wonderful he was he pulled her into a breathing taking kiss and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Having looked through some magazines Sara had formed some ideas and was excited to go shopping.

Grissom on the other hand groaned when he walked through the door to the seminar after working out he was younger than everyone else by at least two decades. Picking up a coffee he then saw Hodges walk over and he knew it was going to be a long day.

Sara smiled as she looked at her new hair do. Although the same length the hair dresser had bought back her natural wave and with some layers she looked amazing – just how Grissom liked it. Happy to be at a place where she felt confident in herself the new look was perfect. After spending a number of hours and dollars Catherine had helped transform her wardrobe, hair and makeup.

If it wasn't uncomfortable enough being at the seminar with a group of 20 something's fresh from the police academy was working through scenarios with Hodges as his partner. Vowing to attend the next seminar with the lab he headed home for a stiff drink until he realized he was scheduled to work that night. Getting home he was glad to have a few hours off before going back in. Walking upstairs he was amazed to see the many new clothes.

"You're home sweetheart," Sara smiled walking out. "Do you like my hair," she asked aware his opinion mattered to her the most.

Having always preferred her hair wavy he smiled and touched it lightly, "what's with the clothes," he asked as she put them away.

"I just thought it was time for a change," she smiled.

"Oh, who helped you," he asked wondering why she needed a change.

"Catherine, it's her night off so I met her after she finished and then we got some lunch," looking at her watch she turned around. "We better get a few hours sleep before work I know how cranky you get not being about to touch me at work," she smiled walking him over to bed.

* * *

Getting to work Grissom could see all the men looking over at Sara and knew they wanted her. Jealous as she started up another conversation with Jack he got to work on the case from the previous night.

Sara watched as he got to work and wondered what was wrong with him but pushed it to the back of her mind aware she had her own problems to deal with. Having felt strange for a few days she knew she was late but wondered if it was nerves. She had only been late once for two days when she had finals in her last semester at Harvard and her doctor told her it was stress. This time however she was five days late and happier than she had ever been. Though if she was being completely honest she was five days late this month as last month she seemed to have missed her period all together.

Working with Nick she pushed her fears aside and they drove to the abandoned warehouse. Although it was a normal case of teenagers taking their parents guns and shooting at each other, for some reason she felt sick.

Breathing in she wondered if it was the smell as the body had been lying there for a few days. Trying to think pleasant thoughts it all became too much and she rushed to the door. Once outside she threw up her dinner and kept her head between her knees to see off the nausea.

Watching as Sara rushed to the door Nick was in two minds after trying to help Catherine the previous night when she had lost her dinner. Making a mental note to see what the two women were eating he went outside.

"You okay," he asked handing over some water.

Taking a sip she then washed her mouth out before nodding her head, "yeah I'm fine," she said raising her head slowly.

"Man what have Catherine and you been eating, " he asked once they got back to work.

Narrowing her eyes as she looked around the scene then back at him, "has Catherine been sick," she asked wondering if stomach flu could delay her period.

"Yeah she threw up at the scene yesterday," he said making a face.

Slightly relieved at the thought that she was sick Sara got back to work and decided to talk to Catherine tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews;0) Sorry I haven't posted sooner we had family visiting for the weekend.

* * *

Opening her locker Sara found her bag and was about to track her friend down when she walked in the room.

"Sara do you want to get something to eat," Catherine asked well aware it was the last thing on her mind.

Both ordering tea and dry toast Catherine smiled briefly before it turned into a frown.

Stirring her tea well aware something was wrong Sara reached over for her hand when she started crying, "Shh what's wrong," she asked concerted.

Accepting a tissue Catherine dried her eyes before breathing in, "I'm pregnant," she said to Sara's shock. Nodding her head she looked out the window, "I saw the doctor before work I'm 9 weeks. I suspected a month ago but pushed it to the back of my mind," she said feeling more tears.

"What are you going to do," she asked now terrified she was also pregnant.

"I don't know, I never expected to have any more children," she said breaking up her toast.

"And the father," Sara asked having already made a guess.

"I don't know," she said wiping her eyes again, "our relationship has been mainly about sex," she whispered.

Nodding her head Sara sipped her tea, "I'm sure if you talk to Jim," she then stopped realizing her slip of the tongue.

"How did you know," Catherine breathed out quietly, "we were so careful," she said feeling more tears.

"I guessed when I found those shoes you were looking for at the cabin," she said with a slight smile.

Both watching the cars as the drove down the street Catherine spoke up again, "I know how much a blessing Lindsey has been and I couldn't have an abortion that I'm sure about," she said having gone through a similar situation when she was with Eddie.

"Just please talk to him," Sara said giving her hand another squeeze.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Using the rest of her break to buy a pregnancy test Sara was amazed she kept so together for the rest of shift. Glad she had driven in herself she drove home at high speed and went directly to their bathroom after letting out Bruno. Locking the door she was quick to read through the instructions of the test. Sitting on the floor she felt tears come down when it came back positive. Quick to push them away she was terrified. She had never spent time with children except Lindsey but she was 13.

Coming to the end of his paperwork Grissom looked up and smiled seeing it was near the end of shift. Deciding to take Sara out to breakfast he walked through to the locker room and saw Nick.

"Have you seen Sara," he asked as the younger man located his keys.

"Sorry man I think she left about 20 minutes ago. She seemed kind of anxious about something," he said pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Oh okay, I'll see you tonight," he said fear sweeping through his system. Racing home Grissom felt relief flood through his system when he saw her car. Walking inside he saw her cooking pancakes and smiled.

After breakfast Grissom sat down to watch a documentary Sara had recorded for him the previous night on spiders.

Aware she needed to talk to him about the baby she sat down next to him. "What do think about children," she asked breathing out slowly.

Not paying attention as he watched the television he quickly looked at Sara before looking back, "they cry and they poop what more can I say,"

His words instantly stinging her eyes she waited a few minutes before standing up and walking upstairs. Glad to be on her own she got into the shower and let the tears finally come.

His documentary finishing Grissom saw Sara had obviously gone to bed. After a quick shower he got in and pulled her over. Kissing her neck she pushed him away and he felt sick again.

"I'm not in the mood," she whispered closing her eyes tighter.

Moving to his side of the bed the fear came back and he was terrified she was moving away from him. His old fears of her leaving him for a younger man came back as he slept.

-- -- -- -- --

Unable to sleep for more than a few hours Sara got up and decided to ring her doctor. Discovering an appointment was available in an hour she went and got dressed.

Once in the exam room she felt apprehensive as her doctor Sue Morgan pocked and prodded her but smiled when she saw her baby.

"You're seven weeks and four days," Sue smiled pointing out the small picture.

Brushing a tear away she couldn't believe Grissom would think all babies were a hassle when it was such a miracle.

"I'll print you a picture while you get dressed," Sue said and Sara happily pulled on her clothes.

"So Sara I see now that you're married is you're husband working," Sue asked.

Sara shook her head, "this is both new and we've never been around kids plus I'm just terrified I might drop it on the floor or something."

Nodding her head Sue made up a prescription, "You need to get some multi vitamins and I suggest you buy some books on pregnancy. Also there are some brochures on childbirth and baby care classes in reception held at the hospital you can take."

Accepting the prescription she went out to make an appointment for the following month absolutely terrified about Grissom's reaction.

In need of some moral support she headed over to Catherine's and smiled when she saw Jim's car.

"Hey Sara," Jim said opening the door in plain clothes.

"Great to see you, is Catherine here," she asked before the women in question walked through.

-- -- --

"I'll kick his ass," Jim said after Sara confessed her secret and she placed her hand over his.

"Thanks but you have enough on you're plate than to worry about Gil," she smiled hoping to keep her emotions in check. "So how are you guys," Sara asked wanting to change the topic.

"Over the moon," Jim beamed, "I proposed but we decided that I should move in instead."

Glad to see her friends so happy they chatted for a few another hour before they were called in early for a gang shooting.

* * *

Having a vivid dream where he found Jack and Sara laughing at him he woke up in a cold sweat to find her gone.

After dressing Grissom was about to take Bruno for a walk he heard the phone ringing.

"Hey Gil there's been a gang shooting downtown," Catherine informed him careful to keep her tone neutral after seeing Sara in tears telling her about the baby.

"Okay I'll be there in 20, have you seen Sara," he asked quietly.

"Yes she's here now," she snapped before closing her phone.

Arriving at the scene he quickly got to work ignoring Jack as he dealt with the media.

Sara kept busy with her job noticing how Grissom was ignoring her. Once they were finished she walked over to him.

"We're going to get some food are you coming," she asked before he shook his head.

"No I've got some things to do at the office."

He watched as she drove off with Catherine and Greg. Collecting his evidence and loading it into his car he started back to the lab. Coming around the corner he heard the screech of tires and two cars coming towards him. Not given enough time to react he saw one of the cars hit his in slow motion and he felt the air bags inflate then blackness.

"Sir can you tell me you're name," someone yelled at Grissom who slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah it's Grissom," he managed as a paramedic shun light into his eyes. Wanting to get out he reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out when he was stopped.

"Grissom you've been hit by another car and we need you to stay still," he said as another paramedic came over with a stretcher.

"No I'm okay," he tired to reason as they strapped him down.

"Grissom we're not willing to take any risks as you might have sustained an injury to your back or neck," he was informed as they wheeled him over to the ambulance.

Once they started their journey he noticed them inserting an IV, "Grissom is there anyone we can call," they asked.

"No I don't want to bother anyone," he informed them felling a massive headache come on.

Reaching the hospital he was quickly rushed to the ER where various x-rays and blood tests were taken.

A nurse then found his wallet and called his emergency contact, "Hi is this Jim Brass my name is Maggie Lawson and I'm an ER nurse at Desert Palm, Gilbert Grissom has been in a car accident."

Jim answered his phone and talked to the woman for a few moments glad to hear Grissom was okay. Closing his phone he shook his head aware he would need to talk to his friend about communication after he asked no-one to call Sara and upsetting her about his stance on children.

The team were eating their food in the break room when Sara saw Jim walk through looking upset.

"Gil's been in a car accident," he said as Sara stared whimpering. He grabbed her in a hug before Catherine walked over, "he's in Dessert Palm."

"Oh God, I've got to go," Sara said now crying.

"Come on we'll dive you over," Catherine said pulling them through the door, "I'm sure he's fine."

The longest car ride of her life she got to the hospital and was immediately ushered into the exam room.

"If I lost you I would die," she whimpered as she pulled him into a hug.

Hissing slightly as she squeezed him she pulled back, "whip lash and concussion," he said trying to brush her tears away.

Watching as she pulled up a chair up he decided they needed to talk, "I woke up today and you were gone," he said.

"You hate children," she managed to say before bursting into tears.

Unsure what she was talking about he was glad when she then got onto the bed with him when he pulled on her hand, "what is all this about honey," he asked stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

"This morning I asked you about children and you said they poop and cry then hate you," she said before placing his hand on her belly.

Still unsure it took him a few moments until he realized what she was talking about, "we're pregnant," he said with a smile. "Oh sweetheart I didn't mean I would hate our baby," he said kissing her silently.

"Then why did you say you hate them," she asked glad to see his smile.

"You asked me and I wasn't concentrating and I'm sorry but you asked about children in general not about ours," he said now stocking her belly.

"So you're okay about this," she asked before reaching for the photo in her bag.

"More than happy. Why did you think I bought such a big house I thought you might want to have a few but I left it for you to bring up the subject," he said watching as the bought out the photo.

Sniffling she showed him the scan, "it looks a bit like a jelly bean at the moment."

"The most amazing jelly bean I've ever seen," he said before giving her a proper kiss.

Pulling back when Catherine and Jim walked in they all smiled when they shared their news.

"I can't believe we're going to be dad's at our age," Jim chuckled his arm around Catherine.

"Okay folks this man needs his rest so if you're not Mrs Grissom I need you to leave," the nurse said walking in the room.

Glad she was allowed to stay overnight with him Sara was going to sleep on the chair when he insisted she get into bed with him.

"I've got a confession to make," Grissom said after the light was turned off.

"What's that sweetheart," she asked happy to be lying next to him.

"I've been jealous of the time you seem to be spending with Jack and I was worried because you have this new look and," about to continue she silenced him by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Firstly the only man I will ever love is you. Secondly the reason I've had a makeover was that I feel more confident in myself and wanted to surprise you. Lastly Jack and I have been working on a new system for paperwork to allow people as talented as you to have more time in the field," she said allowing her finger to drop.

Moving in for another kiss Grissom's heart swelled, "I think we should set aside time each day to talk so we don't have this happen again."

Nodding her head Sara agreed, "sweetheart let's get some sleep its been a long day for both of us and the baby needs its sleep."

Kissing her again he smiled, "I agree baby Sara will need all her rest."

Hearing the name she sat up again, "baby Sara," she raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah if it's girl I want to call her Sara after her mother," he smiled before kissing her.

"We're not calling her Sara if the baby's a girl," she said wondering if his concussion was affecting his judgement.

"We'll have to agree to disagree then," he said closing his eyes dreaming of his daughter with her wavy brown hair and mother's smile.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so sorry for you having to wait for the next chapter but life has stepped in the way this week. Also I didn't like the way the chapter was at first so I have re-written this and the next few. Thanks again for the reviews you guys are amazing;0) In this chapter as the fluff continues we get to see Grissom and Jim's protective side come out!

* * *

Waking up Sara opened her eyes and smiled as Grissom did the same.

Moving in to give his wife a kiss she instead clutched her hand in front of her mouth and sped to the bathroom.

Now accustomed to her morning sickness he was with her seconds later holding hair and stroking her back.

"How do people cope without a Grissom," she said flushing the toilet and leaning back to rest.

"You're so amazing sweetheart. You're doing so well," he said kissing her neck. Helping her up he continued to rub her back as she washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth.

Walking back to bed she was happy they had a few more hours before work. "I was thinking that we could throw Warrick's leaving party here next weekend," she said.

"Okay that sounds good at least Greg can get off my back about visiting the house," he said happy to cuddle for another hour. "It's going to be strange without Warrick. He's been at the lab since graduating," he said stroking her belly.

"I know but I guess we all have to move on. Have you ever thought of leaving," she asked kissing her beard.

"No I've been here so long but I guess when the baby is older it might be nice to teach and do some research," he said.

Nodding her head she closed her eyes and breathed him in no longer concerned what happened as long as they were happy.

* * *

At work Sara was filling Catherine in on her morning sickness when Nick and Greg walked in. "So when are your due dates," Nick asked smiling.

Looking at each other they were about to ask him why they needed the information when Warrick walked in.

"How's the packing going," Sara asked to change subjects

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In his office Grissom was working through what to give everyone and knew tonight the women in his team would be angry. Gathering the sheets he decided to get it over with.

"Okay firstly after talking with Warrick me and Sara will be hosting his leaving party next Saturday afternoon. Now Greg and Nick you have a 419 out in Henderson, Cath and Sara you have a break-in at the Mirage while Warrick you're with me we have an assault and rape." Deciding to skip his normal coffee and hide in his office he was too late as Sara and Catherine sat waiting for him.

"A break-in Griss," Cath asked raising her eyebrows.

"What about that rape isn't it normal protocol to have a woman present," Sara said her hands on her hips.

"Yes both of you are correct but Greg needs to work bigger cases," he said before opening the door again and walking down the hall.

Both looked at each other and followed him out watching as he found their kits and placed them in the back of the car.

"I'll see you later don't carry anything too heavy," he said before patting Cath on the arm and giving Sara a kiss.

Her hands back on her hips with her mouth wide open Sara was speechless as he walked back into the building.

"Don't worry Sara we'll deal with him later," Catherine said nudging the brunette towards the SUV.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sara kept working with her brush and print power as she spoke, "there both in on it."

Catherine who took some photos nodded her head noticing the four officers standing nearby, "this job only requires one of us and only one officer. I thought it

was cute at first but its been a whole week like this."

"Maybe it's his concussion because the doctor gave us some literature that said symptoms could continue for a while," she said collecting finger prints.

"No Sara his crash happened over a month ago and besides I think it started when we had our ultra sounds last week," she said smiling to herself as she remembered how Jim no longer let her do anything around the house.

"Yeah that sounds about right Grissom no longer lets me go grocery shopping and also said he wanted to bring back the cleaner. Maybe it's because of their age."

"Or because they don't want to screw up again," Catherine added closing up her kit.

"We need to talk to them before this gets out of control," Sara said closing up her kit.

Opening the door she looked back and nodded in agreement.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Walking back into the lab both Sara and Catherine realized they had made the right decision when Hodges started telling them about lab work. Somehow convinced they would be out of the field sooner rather than later.

Their case finished and a suspect found in AFIS Sara considered bringing out her deck of cards when Judy walked through.

"Catherine since Grissom isn't here detective Vartan told me to ask for any CSI's that were free," she said handing over the note.

"Thanks Judy I'm sure Sara and I can handle this," she smiled seeing a body had just been found a few hours drive away in the desert.

Smiling as she saw the note Sara stood up, "it's now our turn to prove them wrong."

Getting back into the car Catherine allowed Sara to drive but made her detour to a local burger restaurant so they could eat on the way.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey Grissom I just want to thank you and Sara for hosting the party," Warrick told him as they bagged up the evidence.

Nodding his head he was about to speak when Jim walked over.

"I'll meet you guys back at the lab," he told them before speaking on his radio.

Once back Grissom knew the burglary case would have only taken a few hours if that so decided to find Sara and buy her dinner. Not able to find her anyway he walked up to reception to ask Judy.

"Yes they left about two hours ago detective Vartan rang in about a body found in the desert," she told him.

Turning around he quickly opened his phone and dialled Jim, "hey it's me Sara and Cath went awol a few hours away. Vartan," about to continue he smiled when Jim replied that he would be there to pick him up in 10 minutes.

Waiting outside with his kit seven minutes later Jim arrived and after turning on his siren they headed out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Taking photos while Catherine searched the area Sara suddenly heard Vartan talking on his phone.

"No their both fine. Well after what I heard them say about you I don't think, Okay Captain Brass we'll see you soon," Vartan said a little frightened by his superiors tone.

Shaking her head Sara got back to work chuckling to herself when Catherine walked over.

"Something funny," she asked as the brunette continued to laugh.

"Well according to Vartan my husband and your boyfriend should be here any minute. I have a feeling our talk might be sooner than later," she said taking another photo.

Now able to hear the siren blaring across the landscape Catherine watched as Grissom and Jim raced to the scene.

"Need something sweetheart," Sara asked moving over to Grissom and giving him a kiss.

"No but if you give me your camera I'll feel a lot happier," he said moving forward.

Catherine tried not to laugh as Jim removed his gun and started looking around the area, "there's nobody out here. In the time it took you two drive here we figured out he was a long distance runner that got lost and then drowned when it rained a few days back."

Nodding his head Jim put his gun away, "well its better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah okay honey but that theory only works if you don't have five other cops in the vicinity," she said before patting his back.

Unable to stop smiling as Grissom continued to look around the scene Sara stroked his cheek, "were perfectly capable of looking after each other. And going by lab policy we'll be in the field until we're six months. Understood," she said in a tone indicating it was the end of the discussion.

Silently admitting defeat Grissom and Jim accepted hugs from their loved ones and went back to the car while Sara and Catherine finished the scene.

"They'll be alright won't they," Grissom asked still unsure.

Jim nodded his head, "yeah well they will be once I've set up the undercover cops to follow them and you assign them to cases with Nick, Greg or yourself".

Smiling and turning his head they shook hands, "you know great minds must think alike," Grissom chuckled. "I was thinking the exact some thing."

Both watching as their men grinned at each other Sara shook her head, "there still going to be up to something you know that right."

Catherine bagged up the rest of her evidence nodded her head, "well look at the bright side at least you won't be stuck on bed rest and I won't be in the lab with Hodges just yet."

* * *

"To Warrick and Tina and your every success in the future," Grissom said raising his glass.

All raising a toast to the couple Sara smiled at Grissom before taking a sip of her juice. With the party in full swing she went back to the kitchen to finish the salads with Catherine while Grissom and Jim manned the BBQ.

"You okay," she asked her friend as she chopped some tomatoes.

"What about Warrick," Catherine asked. "Na, I had a crush for a while but if it wasn't for Jim I wouldn't be having my precious baby boy," she smiled rubbing she baby bump.

Smiling back they finished their job and started taking them outside. About to walk back in Sara suddenly heard Greg, Nick and Hodges in a secret discussion. Wondering what they were talking about she then heard the words "due dates" again.

"Why are they so interested in when we give birth," she asked as Catherine made the final touches to a pasta salad.

"Office pools. They think you're going to be early and are going to give the most resistance to go on maternity leave," she said smiling.

"And you," she asked.

"Well they think I'll be late because of Lindsey but will go on leave without a fuss," she said walking towards the door.

Shaking her head again she left the guys to their betting before searching for Bruno. Scared he may be afraid with so many people she smiled seeing him play fetch with Lindsey and Hamish, Jack's 10-year-old son behind the pool.

"Just about done," Grissom announced wearing his kiss the chef apron.

Giving him a kiss she accepted her tuna stake before calling out that the food was ready.

Everyone enjoying themselves the afternoon came to a speedy ending.

Putting some plastic wrap around some salad she felt Grissom walk up behind and kiss her neck and placing his arms around her middle.

Turning around she gave him a kiss, "have fun sweetheart."

"Yeah. I met Jack's wife she's an OBGYN at the hospital." Leading her upstairs so they could sleep before work he finished brushing his teeth before getting under the covers.

"Jim and I were discussing nursery decorating," he said smiling when she snuggled up to him.

Closing her eyes she got comfortable, "that's good because Cath and I are going shopping next weekend and you two are painting the room across the hall. Then in the week you're helping with theirs.

Cuddling for a few minutes they fell asleep happily in each other's arms.

* * *

FYI: I decided to write Warrick out as he also left the show anyway ... at least my ending is happier for him!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you think;0) If not thanks for reading.

* * *

"Now you good or mommy while she goes shopping," Grissom smiled before kissing Sara's baby bump.

Smiling as he stood back up she saw Catherine pull up and Jim got out, "you guy's have fun and I got you some beer," she said opening the door to Jim.

"I'm all ready to paint," Jim announced walking in while Sara left to go maternity and baby shopping.

"You set," Catherine asked as Sara got buckled in.

Nodding her head she smiled at Lindsey who was busy ignoring them in the back listening to her IPod.

Arriving at the mall Catherine stopped to let her daughter out, "now meet us back here at 3pm sharp."

"Okay Mom god," she whispered before rushing over to her friends.

Smiling at Catherine, Sara shook her head, "what's up with Lindsey".

Parking the car she smiled again, "she's embarrassed that I'm pregnant."

"But why," she asked reaching for her bag.

"If I'm pregnant then it means I had sex and according to teenagers old people don't have sex," she said now chuckling.

Shaking her head Sara was glad it would be a long time until she had a teenager.

Hitting some department stores both women stocked up on clothes as both bellies had now expanded.

"So how is she getting on with Jim," Sara asked as they tried clothes.

"Strangely enough he's been my saviour though this," she said looking at herself in the mirror. "It was her birthday a few weeks back and like normal she didn't know what she wanted so I bought her the usual clothes, some new CD's and DVD's which she is never happy with and he bought her a new laptop and IPod which meant she was over the moon."

"Wow I guess he's her favourite person now," Sara said pulling on another top.

"Well it's not just that last weekend we went to my cousins wedding and they danced together for the father daughter dance. Plus she seems to talk to him a lot more than me and he tells me anything important. Besides he has a badge and ready access to sniffer dogs if any boys or bad kids turn up," she smiled.

After re-stocking their wardrobes they decided on an early lunch both craving milkshakes and burgers though Sara stuck to a vegi.

Both fed and watered they headed out to the mega baby store a few blocks away. Walking through the isles Sara was relieved to have Catherine who knew all the right products to buy.

Seeing Sara put some onesies in her cart Catherine put in some more, "you can't have enough of these and believe me you will go through them."

Nodding her head Sara selected some more and smiled at the ladybug print that Grissom would like.

After buying everything they needed in triplicate they ordered baby furniture well aware it was going to be fun watching Grissom and Jim put them together.

They then picking up Lindsey who tried to hide in the backseat as they drove back to see the decorating being done for Sara and Grissom's nursery.

"This is great," Sara said admiring the neutral tones.

"We can put up a border next week after we find out the babies sex," Grissom said wiping his hands on a rag. "So did you ladies have fun shopping," he asked as they all walked out the stairs.

"Yeah since Sara let me give her a makeover I can guarantee she will be a yummy mommy," Catherine said smiling.

Having some tea outside while the guys had their beer they talked through some of Catherine and Sara's latest cravings.

"I was woken up the other day to get pickles and a banana milkshake," Jim told him making a face. "And what's worse if when she decided they make a wonderful combination and started dipping the pickle in the yellow goop," he said before getting hit across the arm.

"Well at least she isn't craving mint sauce on everything including nachos," Grissom said taking a swig of beer shaking his head in repulsion.

* * *

Getting ready for bed that night Grissom found the cocoa cream and smiled as Sara sat reading her bible _What to Expect When Your Expecting._

"Look how big the baby is," Sara smiled showing him the diagram. "I can't believe we're going to be looking after a baby in five months," she said putting the book aside and getting comfortable.

"I just can't wait to meet her," he smiled pulling up her shirt.

Glad he was connecting with the baby she was feeling apprehensive as next week they would have the ultra sound to confirm the sex. She knew he wanted nothing more than a daughter to spoil but there was every chance it could be a boy.

After lovingly rubbing the cream over her belly. He then reached for his copy of _The Hobbit _and started reading.

Allowing the melody of his voice wash over her Sara fell asleep.

* * *

"Okay Sara everything looks great and you're doing fine," Sue told them after her check up.

Waiting then for the ultra sound machine to be set up Sara squeezed his hand as Grissom grinned in anticipation.

"Right here is the heart beating away which looks normal. Would you like to know the sex," Sue asked.

"Oh yes," Grissom quickly answered searching the screen himself to see if he could figure it out.

"I would say that you're having a boy. If you look here", she pointed out.

Looking from the screen to her husband Sara held her breath for a moment before smiling as he stared transfixed at the screen.

"We're having a boy," he smiled looking over a Sara his heart melting. "Our son", he repeated as Sue printed off a picture.

"You're happy," Sara asked as she dressed.

"Yes, although I would like a Sara one day he is so amazing," he said now imagining a miniature of himself running around catching butterflies.

Unable to resist teasing she patted him on the arm, "I know little Gil will be perfect". Getting a look of shock back she burst out laughing.

"We're not calling him Gil or Gilbert," he told her as she continued to laugh.

"Okay what should we call him," she asked as he drove them home.

"Well my father's name was Thomas but I've always liked Joshua who was my favourite Uncle," he told her as they parked at her favourite Chinese take out restaurant.

"I like Thomas and Josh does have a nice ring to it. We'll ask you're mother next week when she comes to visit," she said after he ordered dinner.

* * *

Over the moon to have Lilly visit again Sara was determined to pick her brain for information on her weeklong visit. Although both were looking forward to attending some childbirth and baby care classes they knew first hand family experience was best.

Laughing silently as they bombarded her with questions Lilly held up her hand before signing. "_I have a feeling I will be a lot of use in the coming months." _Watching as her two favourite people smiled back she decided to tell them her news.

_"Although I know Gilbert was happy with his life I have seen him flourish this past year and I am more than delighted to be a grandmother. So after long thought and discussion with Daisy my sister I have decided to move here to be closer to you three," _she told them then waited for their reaction.

Moving forward Sara pulled her into a hug before pulling back to sign_, "I am so happy now you can help with all of these questions." _

Although taken aback by her announcement Grissom smiled and decided to discuss her decision in more detail later.

--

_"Yes I am sure,_" Lilly signed as they prepared an early dinner before shift.

Putting down the wooden spoon Grissom shook his head and signed again, _I know you are excited but I would not want you to lose all your friends and you do amazing work for the deaf community out there."_ He told her aware it could be difficult at her age to move away from everything she knew.

Lilly shook her head before pushing him aside to take over cooking, _"I have waited long enough for a grandchild and want to see him every week not twice a year. Besides I have been offered some part time work at the deaf school,_ she informed him before adding more salt to the soup.

Nodding his head he knew that like Sara once his mother had made a decision nothing would stop her.

"Dinner's ready sweetheart," Grissom whispered giving Sara a kiss to wake her up.

"Mmm I was having a wonderful dream," she yawned before sitting up.

"About me I hope," he said helping her into her robe.

"Oh yes you were there covered in mint sauce and I was licking it all off," she teased before walking down stairs.

Finishing her second bowl of tomato and basil soup she licked her lips as Lilly bought over the salad and grilled tuna stake along with a bottle of mint sauce.

Finishing their main course she smiled again as Grissom started dishing out some ice-cream suddenly wondering if they had any pickles.

Mother-in-law moving to town ... I sence trouble ahead!


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the next chapter ... so sorry it has taken so long to update ... I have been busy with life etc and applying for jobs but the good news is that I have an interview next week in London so fingers crossed. I hope all enjoy so give me a review and tell me what you think;0) Also I decided to go with a nice mother-in-law after Toothchicks review ... anyway there is some slight drama coming up in the next chapter instead.

* * *

Bringing out the flat packed crib Grissom on his knees bought out his box cutter. Sorting out all of the parts into piles he bought out his glasses to study the instructions and smiled to himself. "I should be done in an hour, then we can watch that documentary," he called smiling to himself.

Sara walked in the room and chuckled, "it took Jim almost all afternoon last week to put theirs together".

"Well it says here it will take an hour," he told her pointing to the illustration.

Shaking her head she left him to his job and went into the nursery to put away baby things in furniture that had been delivered that morning.

--

"Do you want me to make some popcorn," Sara asked walking up the stairs. "It's been an hour," she said walking into the room.

"Why do I only have one of these," he said holding up an odd piece of wood.

"Um I don't know," she said looking around smiling at the mess he had made. "Do you want a coffee," she asked not sure what else to say.

"Thanks honey that sounds great," he said studying the diagram again.

Trying to help in anyway she could he finally put it together three hours later with a lot of swearing and yelling.

With an extended period of silence for more than ten minutes Sara decided it was safe to go back in. "Wow it looks amazing".

"Well it better be after all that. Boy are they getting a letter of complaint," he said admiring his handy work. "So I guess we're all set now all we need is a baby."

She watched as he admired the crib from different angles and almost wished the stroller and car seat still unopened in a box wasn't sitting downstairs next to the TV.

* * *

"Excited sweetheart," Grissomasked as he drove them home after work before getting ready for their birth class.

"Yeah I just hope we're not as green as everyone else," she said relieved they would receive some much needed guidance throughout their pregnancy and birth.

Having read extensively into different birth styles they had picked the Bradley child birth method as Sara wanted a natural childbirth and to breast feed exclusively. Although the course ran for 12 weeks the theory was that it takes many months to physically and mentally equip someone to give birth and look after their body. As Sara and Grissom took their new responsibility very seriously it was best to be well equipped for anything that happened. They had also looked into a home birth after both discussed their aversion to hospitals but decided a birthing centre was best for their first child.

Arriving at the centre both held hands tightly as they walked into the room with the seven other couples but soon smiled when they were warmly welcomed.

Spending their time getting to know each other and the method both were happy of their choice and they headed home for some sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Checking her emails Sara smiled when she received some from Lilly, "your mom is coming out in two weeks. The offer on her house went through and is going to hire someone to pack and move for her."

"Sounds good I'll move the bed to the other side for her as she complained about the sun in the morning on her last visit," Grissom said walking into the study.

"Gosh its going to be different with two women in the house," she said turning off the computer.

"Well me and Tom will cope wont we," he said talking to her belly.

* * *

"_You and you're friend have done a wonderful job on this Gilbert,"_ Lilly signed to the couple as she surveyed the nursery.

Smiling Sara couldn't resist, "_you should have seen the performance he gave trying to put the crib together."_

_"Hey that's not fair they look a lot easier to put up on the instructions_," he explained as they walked down stairs.

_"I can see Thomas will enjoy it very much in there_," Lilly signed.

_"Yes well we intend to have him in our room for the first few weeks,"_ Sara added for interest.

Lilly nodded her head and smiled at the couple, "_although it wasn't done when Grissom was born I had him sleep in our room until he was six months old. He would always cry when I tried to put him in the nursery."_

Smiling back they walked down the stairs and Grissom signed passing over some information for Lilly, "_I have been to the real estate agents in the area and said you should have a look."_

Nodding her head Lilly and Sara started discussing what she wanted and then started looking through some of the books.

* * *

That night as it was Sara's turn to cook dinner she got up and dressed before walking down stairs. "What's this? She asked Grissom who was busy with the meal. "It's my turn to cook tonight I was going to make vegetarian enchiladas and salad."

Turning around he put on his game face, "sorry hon but you should be resting its not good for the baby."

Lilly who was crocheting the baby a blanket saw Sara walk downstairs and saw their conversation. Not wanting to pry she could see Sara becoming more angry so decided to walk over. _"Is anything wrong Sara,"_ she asked placing her hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

Shaking her head Sara gave Grissom a look to show she was angry with him, "_It is my turn to cook and instead of waiting for me he started saying it is not good for the baby."_

Lilly now gave Grissom a look and shook her head, _"Sara is pregnant Gilbert not ill. I worked until I was eight months pregnant along with cooking and cleaning every night."_

Aware he was being ganged up on he was about to leave Sara to the task when Lilly spoke again.

_"Come Sara I will show you the blanket I am crocheting for the baby. Besides it is always nice to have a man who volunteers to cook so let us leave him this time."_

Following Lilly, Sara's breath caught in her throat when she saw the amazing blanket. _"Wow this is amazing it must have taken hours to get this far."_

Chuckling slightly Lilly shook her head, "_No it is just practice you can try if you want."_

Always wanting a hobby Sara was unsure as she watched Lilly expertly add another row of stitches. "_Okay it looks like fun I could make some booties._"

Nodding her head Lilly was always excited to teach someone the craft and quickly found a needle and wool for Sara.

Having got back to cooking, an hour later when it was ready he walked into the lounge to find Sara paying close attention to a strangely shaped needle and some wool.

_"Dinner is ready,"_ he told them and they happily walked over. _"So what is with the wool,"_ he asked after serving the meal.

"_Oh Lilly is helping me make booties. And although it will take time to figure out it is fun,_" Sara told him having found the skill already somewhat addictive.

The following afternoon Sara and Lilly were busy with their projects when someone knocked at the door. About to answer Sara heard her husband rush down.

Writing an email Grissom saw the delivery truck arrive and quickly headed to the door, "they've finally come," he said in excitement as he lifted up the box and went upstairs.

Singing her confusion to Lilly the two women decided to follow.

Following him into the nursery they watched as he placed the picture books on the shelves.

Picking up _Daddy Is a Doodlebug_ then looking at another one called _Hey, Little Ant_ she tapped him on the back. "What is with all the books Gil?"

Grissom smiled as he picked up _Backyard Detective: Critters Up Close_, "I've done my research and ordered every picture book with bugs. I want to encourage an interest in bugs as early as possible."

Both woman looked at each other and smiled at the man who knelled bellow them and decided to leave him to his work.

* * *

FYI: All those books are all true ... I found them on a site that listed books on bugs for kids. Also the crocheting is something I have started recently after my aunt bought me a book called_: "The Happy Hooker_" with my goal to make a Ipod cover though it might take a while!


End file.
